


Lokasenna

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), healer reader, Útgarðar | Utgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: You're a healer at the palace, with a nice humble life. That is until you got sent to Utgard with Prince Loki.You must learn to live among the Jötnar and Loki to survive.But hey, what is life without a bit of danger?





	1. - Einn -

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a fic I've been working on for the past month. It is heavily inspired by a mix of fanfics I've read in the past so if something feels familiar, perhaps it's that. I tried to read a bit about norse mythology to make it a bit accurate but of course it won't be perfect and there'll be stuff added by me. I should be updating once a week, perhaps twice given that it's winter break. Feedback is welcome, enjoy!

Being a healer of the royal family was not an easy task. Having in your hands the life of not only the King, Queen and the Princes, but also the families of the court; was heavy duty. One that you have been prepared for your whole life.

Queen Frigga had taken you under her wing since you were a child. She was the one who discovered your healing abilities while you unconsciously healed a bird in her gardens. She had been watching you with curiosity in her eyes as you caressed the bird’s broken wing, and after a few minutes, set it free to fly away.

She made you her pupil from that very moment and that, eventually, lead you to train your magic alongside the Princes. Prince Thor never showed interest in the magic field, but he quickly considered you a friend of his. Whereas Prince Loki focused on his mother’s lessons and sometimes joined you in your child’s games. Although he was way more reserved.

As you turned into a young maiden, the Queen gave you a job as a healer in the palace’s infirmary. No longer being a servant, you learnt so much more and your abilities were exploited to the maximum. Always under the watch of the All-mother, she made sure you were doing well and kept teaching you everything she could. As long as her duties allowed her, of course. 

It was a normal day at the infirmary. Healing stomach aches and small cuts from the kids that had too much to eat or too much fun while playing. Those kind of injuries were the most common ones, so without thinking, you began the procedure you had mastered all these years.

Placing some herbs in the boiling water, you poured a bit of your healing magic to potentiate their properties. Once it was ready, you placed the scalding water into a spray bottle and proceeded to attend your patient. 

“Hello, child. Are you still feeling unwell?” You coo at the little boy who could not be older than five years old.

“Yes, miss.” He pouted as he rubbed his bloated tummy.

“Do not fret, this should help with the pain. Let me know if it’s too hot.” You explained.

You began to place some of the water while gently rubbing his tummy. The boy stiffened at your touch but soon relaxed at the warmth. After fifteen minutes you were done.

“My job here is done, but I recommend you to rest for the remainder of the day.” Smiling at him, he looked lively again.

“Thank you, miss!” With a small bow he stood up and ran away. 

As you were packing your stuff away you heard movement outside the walls of the room and whispers began to arise amongst the other healers.

 _“…dead.”_

_“Frost giants.”_

You only caught some bits from all the whispers. Curiosity got the best of you and right as you were about to go out and see for yourself what the fuss was about, a startled guard entered the room.

 “Laufey is dead.”

 

* * *

 

Prince Loki paced in his chambers, deep in thought. The stiffness in his posture showed the tension he was feeling at the moment.

“If you keep that up you will make a hole on the floor.” Prince Thor’s sarcasm was not welcomed by the younger Prince, who shoot him a deathly glare.

“Loki, please talk to us. What is bothering you, dear?” Frigga’s voice flowed like silk through the air as she tried to comfort her son.

“Do you really want to know what is bothering me, mother?” Venom laced Prince Loki’s voice. Then, he continued talking.

“You know what this means. Laufey’s death.” His face contorted into one of concern adding years to him.

“I know it's a hard decision to make, but do not strain yourself. You have no obligation to do something you do not want.” The All-mother tried to reassure him.

“It is not an obligation but a right of mine as a Son of Laufey. One I am not planning to reject.” The firmness in Prince Loki’s voice earned a sigh of resignation from the Queen.

“I guess it is settled then.” The Queen gave Loki a last chance to change his mind.

“I will claim the crown that belongs to me and only me, Loki Laufeyson.” 

Prince Thor and Frigga exchanged looks, concerned about the young Prince’s decision. They could only hope he knew what he was getting himself into.

 

* * *

 

After the guard announced that the King of Jötunheim was dead, gasps were heard all over the room. Everyone knew what this meant. Loki was next in line for the throne being a Laufeyson. You were a bit concerned about him. You liked to think you were acquaintances, so you knew how this would put a heavy weight on his shoulders, although he would never admit it. 

Being distracted by your thoughts, you didn’t hear the door of the infirmary open.

“Child, I’m glad to see you are still here. I must have a word with you.” Queen Frigga’s voice took you by surprise.

“Your Majesty!” You turned to her, worry masking her face. “Of course, how may I be of help?”

“I believe you know what happened earlier today, right?” You nodded your head in agreement.

“I must confess I am deeply worried by Loki’s well being. He has made a decision that I’m not entirely sure it’s the right one.” Concern filled her eyes as she confined in you her deepest worries.

“Does this mean he has chosen to claim the throne?” You didn’t think he would accept it.

“I am afraid he did. But him traveling on his own and exposing himself to danger worries me to no end.” Tears welled up in her eyes. You had never seen her like that, so vulnerable.

Caring about the Queen as your own mother, you embraced and consoled her. You could not imagine how hard this must be for her, watching her son expose himself to imminent danger.

“I am sure Prince Loki is smart enough to defend himself.” You try to reassure her, but you don’t really know what could happen to him.

“Why does not someone go with him? Prince Thor perhaps?” You question her, trying to find a solution to her problems.

“I am afraid that is not possible, my dear. Thor has his own duties here on Asgard. But perhaps we could find someone else to go with Loki.” Frigga seemed to think for a moment until she turns to you with wide eyes. “Why don’t you go with him?” Her eyes shone with hope as she waited for your answer.

Your eyes widened in surprise. You? By the norns, when you suggested it you never thought it would be you.

“Me? Your majesty I do not mean to question you, but I do not think I’m fitted for this task.” You try to reason with her and find your way out of this.

“But child, you are a healer. What could be possibly better than a healer to look after Loki’s life?” Her excitement only made you feel worse.

“I-I don’t know anything about Jötunheim or the Jötnar, my Queen. I would be of no use. Their body and metabolism being totally different to Asgardian ones.” One last attempt wouldn’t hurt.

“That could be our excuse! Say that you wish to expand your knowledge and traveling with my son will help you learn about other races. It’s perfect!”

You were in deep shit now.

 

* * *

 

A knock was heard in the silent room. Loki looked up from his book and sighed.

“Who is it?” He didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“Your mother.” Frigga’s voice called back and took Loki by surprise.

The guards opened the doors and allowed the Queen into Loki’s chambers. Frigga could tell the distress his son was going through. A gentle smile made its way on her face and with a hand movement he gestured the prince to come closer.

“My son, you look troubled.” Her smooth voice eased Loki’s nerves. She always had a calming effect on him.

“I _am_ troubled, mother. But not in the way you think. I am troubled because I must leave immediately to Utgard to claim the throne but I still don’t have a plan.” Rubbing his temples, he sighed in defeat.

“I’m sure you will come up with something. Now, there’s something I must speak with you, Loki. You remember Y/N, right? Our healer?” Loki looked confused at her question but nodded his head nonetheless. “Well, I suggested her to go with you so she could expand her knowledge about healing and magic with other creatures, like the frost giants.”

“You did what!?” Loki’s voice sounded alarmed. “You cannot be serious, she is not going. No one is going.” 

“Son, her abilities are strong you have seen them before. It is a great opportunity for her to learn more than I can teach her. Furthermore, I’ll feel at ease knowing that someone I trust is there with you.” He looked away, not knowing what to say.

“Mother, I-I don’t…” He sighed in defeat as he looked at her mother’s eyes. She had won the battle.

Frigga’s smile was wide and bright. She embraced him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Loki smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. He definitely had a soft spot for her.

“Thank you, my son. I knew you would understand. I should go and tell her the news. I’ll see you at supper.” With a wink she turned towards the doors and left.

Loki let himself fall backwards on his bed. What has he agreed to?


	2. - Tveir -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your next destination: Jötunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the chapter, i can't wait for you guys to see what i have planned for the future. Feedback is appreciated!

Walking along the halls of the palace you admired the beauty of your surroundings. Gold covered the whole place. The big columns seemed endless as they reached the ceiling and the paintings and pictures on it where even more beautiful. It was really breath-taking. You felt honoured to live under the same roof of Asgard’s royal family and to be more than just a servant, to be actually able to heal and fix them.

You were on your way to the infirmary and you had to pass right outside the throne room to reach it. Stepping out of the doors, Prince Thor walked out of the throne room, probably from a meeting and noticed you. He was one of your dearest friends in the nine realms, knowing him since you were kids, you considered him a brother.

“Lady Y/N! It is so good to see you.” His cheerful voice greeted you as he gently embraced you in his arms.

Since you were children he had always been a good friend and someone you could trust with your life. As he let go of you, you smiled at him.

“Thor, it is good to see you too. Where have you been?” You did not recall seeing him recently.

“I’m afraid royal duties have kept me captive from you for a while. Please tell me what have I missed in my dearest friend’s life?” Signalling for you to take a seat in one of the benches, you obeyed.

“Not much. Well, besides your mother sending me to Jötunheim, nothing really interesting.” He looked at you with surprise.

“Jötunheim? When did this happen?” 

“A couple of days ago, she claimed to be worried about Prince Loki’s well being and that sending me with him will calm her. Besides, it would be good for me to learn more about healing.” You told him nonchalantly, like it was nothing.

“And you agree with her?” He knew of your stubborn nature and how, sometimes, it could be very difficult to force you to do something you didn’t want to.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know what to do. Please Thor, give me some advice. In one hand I wish to please your mother and learn so much more. But in the other, I’m terrified to go there only with Loki as company.” Desperation could be heard clearly in your voice.

Thor seemed to think for a few seconds, until he turned to you again with a soft smile. Placing a hand on your shoulders he gave you the best advice he could.

“Do not let your comfort zone and fears hold you back from the knowledge you wish to have.” With a squeeze on your shoulder, he stood up.

“I’m afraid I must leave. Nice chat Lady Y/N, we should do that more often.” Without letting you mutter a single word, he turned on his heels and left you sitting there more confused than ever.

But deep down you knew he was right. So you sucked it up and made up your mind. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

“I’ll do it.”

Breaking into the throne room, you announced your decision. But as you looked up and saw Prince Loki watching you with raised brows, you closed your mouth and stared at him not knowing what to do. You didn’t expect to see him there, such a fool move of you to show up like that. You knew the All-father wasn’t in the realm, so you expected Queen Frigga to be there. But you totally forgot about Loki.

“Thank you? But I am afraid I do not follow.” Loki answered sarcastically.

“Your Highness I apologize for the interruption, I was looking for the All-mother.” You replied as you bowed.

He seemed to think for a minute until he walked down the steps of the throne and got closer to you.

“I am sure I can be as useful as the Queen herself. Now tell me, what is it that you are so willing to do?” His voice demanded an answer out of you. 

You opened you mouth to answer him but got interrupted by another voice.

“Ah, good to see the both of you here, I must have a word with you.” Frigga beamed at the both of you and walked closer until she was standing right in front of you.

You made a courtesy and greeted her. Loki grabber her hand and guided her to the throne. Before she sat, Loki kissed her cheek and then took his place a few steps down. It had been a long time since you had seen them act so carefree, especially Loki, you smiled at their interaction. 

Turning to you, Frigga began to speak. “I could not help but hear that you have accepted the proposition.” She paused and you nodded your head at her signalling it was true. “I knew you would agree, my child.” She smiled, relief washing over her and you could visibly see her relax. 

“Care to explain, mother?” Loki’s voice laced with impatience made you nervous. By Valhalla, what if he gets mad once he knows? 

“My son, Lady Y/N will be accompanying you to Jötunheim. Her duties will be learning about how the Jötnar bodies work and as your personal healer. I fully trust her with this job and firmly believe it would benefit you as well.” Her voice had a firm tone in it, not leaving any chance for the Prince to reject her mother’s request.

He stared straight to Frigga’s eyes and with a court nod, he addressed his mother’s words.

“As you wish, mother.”

* * *

Once you accepted the Queen’s proposition preparations for the travel consumed your whole time. You were currently relieved from your duties at the infirmary so you could make sure everything you needed was packed. You were supposed to departure tomorrow morning, finishing the last arrangements you sat on your bed and sighed. You had not talked to Loki since the day at the throne room but Queen Frigga visited almost everyday to make sure you were all set.

Nervous thoughts clouded your mind. You had no idea what to expect, you had never travelled to another realm, nor seen a Jötun in real life; only in books. You had to admit you were scared to be around those creatures for an undetermined amount of time.

Trying to ease yourself, you lied down on your bed and closed your eyes, inhaling and exhaling, taking deep breaths. You can do this, you’ll learn so much more and you’ll become a more experienced healer. Perhaps one day you’ll become the head healer, who knows?

Letting your thoughts consume you, you sigh as you fall unconscious.

* * *

Warmth poured over your face as sunlight shone right through the curtains. Rubbing your eyes, you sat on your bed and realization dawned on you. You were leaving today.

Anxiety started to creep up on you. Dread engulfed you and you felt sick, but you knew that if you backed down now you’d feel like a coward and regret it in the future. And let’s not forget how you’d be letting down the Queen. With deep breaths you tried to calm your heart, thinking about how much you’ll learn and what a wonderful experience this will be.

Getting the covers out of your way, you started getting ready by picking up your clothes for the day. All your things were already packed the night prior so you just had to dress properly. A dress with sleeves and your cloak would suffice, for now. Once you made sure you weren’t forgetting anything, you stood on your doorway looking for the last time at your chambers.

“Are you ready, Lady Y/N?” The guard at the door addressed you.

With a faint smile you nodded your head and followed him.

* * *

Once you arrived at the Bifrost everything went by in a blur. Queen Frigga and Prince Thor bid you farewell. Heimdall activated the Bifrost and in a blink you were traveling to the realm of the frost giants. No more than ten seconds later you were standing right in front of the castle. Snow covered your surroundings and sunlight made the castle beam and temporarily blind you. It seemed as if it was made of ice or glass, you couldn’t tell.

Prince Loki began walking towards the castle as if he had been there before. You were hesitant to follow him. Finally standing there, you realized this was very real and there was no turning back. Your breaths got laboured and the cold didn’t help.

Loki looked over his shoulder after noticing you weren’t following him and called after you. “Come healer. Let’s get this over with.”

Getting you out of your trance, you quickly jogged until you were a little bit behind him and entered the castle.

* * *

You were right. The castle was made of ice. 

How did you know? Well, once you stepped in you tried to close the big doors behind you and oh surprise, your hand got stuck on it.

As you tried to get your hand out of the door you made a little noise which alerted Loki of your predicament. He looked back at you and noticed the problem. With a roll of his eyes he walked back at the entrance and glared at you. Raising his hand, a green glow emanated from it as he let his magic melt the ice away. Once your hand was free, you smiled sheepishly at him.

“T-thank you.”

“Stay away from trouble.” The sharpness on his tone made you look away. With another roll of his eyes, he resumed his walk and you followed him. 

After some minutes, you came face to face with another set of doors, this time you avoided touching them. There were guards standing there, frost giants. You had to admit they were really intimidating. They were about eight feet tall, blue skinned and with patterns that adorned their face, arms and chest; very similar to the ones on the books. 

Once they noticed Loki, they opened the doors. He walked in first and when you tried to step forward, the guards immediately tried to stop you. Scared of the sudden movement, you took a few steps back looking at Loki for help. He heard the commotion and turned around.

“She is with me.”

Without another word, the guards stopped their advances and eyed you suspiciously. With a huff they resumed their positions at the door and you could finally walk in.

You were in the throne room. The throne seemed to be made of ice, big surprise, and there were smaller ones all over the room. Each one occupied by Jötnar. They were looking at him expectantly, the room silent.

Loki stepped in the middle of the room and cleared his throat.

“Sires, it is an honour for me to be standing here in presence of the Jötnar Council Members. I am Loki Laufeyson, rightful heir to the throne of this realm and I am here to claim my birth right.”

Murmurs began to arise in the room. This wasn’t good.

“Silence!”

One of the jötnar, tried to calm the room to no avail. 

_“An impostor!”_

_“Bastard!”_

_“It cannot be him, he is not a Jötunn.”_

Shouting and accusations were thrown from left to right. The council members seemed to disagree with Loki’s claims. He looked annoyed. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Then a soft green glimmer engulfed him until what was standing in the middle of the room was not Prince Loki, but a Jötunn.

You slightly gasped, you had never seen him like that before. His eyes were red and his pale blue skin was adorned with patterns similar to the ones you saw on the guards. 

The room fell silent. All eyes were on him.

“As I was saying, I came here to claim what is mine.” Loki’s voice sounded calm but it had a sharp end to it.

The Jötnar seemed to think their words carefully before speaking. Finally another Jötunn cleared his throat.

“Well, we shall begin the preparations for the coronation.” At this Loki smiled in satisfaction, it had been easier than what expected.

“But if I may ask, your  _Majesty._  What about… her?”

All the attention turned to you. With everyone’s eyes on you, you felt exposed and tried to make yourself seem smaller while looking at Loki, your eyes begging for help.

He glanced at you like he forgot you were there and sighed. His eyes expressed boredom and with a wave of his hand he gestured at you with dismissal. “She will be working here as a healer, learning and putting her knowledge to work. You will not have to worry about her. I suppose a mere Asgardian healer poses no threat to you. Does she not?”

His mocking tone earned a few laughs out of the Jötnar.

Surprisingly his words hurt you. The way he made less not only you but your work was humiliating. Lowering your head in shame you tried to block their laughs.

This was not good, at all.


	3. - þrír -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first day as a healer in Utgard.  
> What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone! what a better way to celebrate than with a new chapter.  
> there are some made up stuff (medical stuff) for the sake of the story and i hope they make sense.  
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it and feedback is welcome :D
> 
> p.d. in the next few days i should be posting part 2 of Unspoken Words, so stay tuned.

Once the meeting was over, you were shown to you chambers. They were in the east wing of the castle, while Loki’s were on the west wing. A guard escorted you and once you were in front of your door he left right away. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Looking back at the ice doors you were reluctant to push them, especially after what happened earlier. You decided to try pushing them with your foot and, thankfully, it worked.

You entered the room and the first thing you noticed was the bed: it was made of ice.

Groaning to yourself you dropped your things in a corner and walked to a door that stood on your left. Opening it you realized you had your own bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief you thanked the norns for at least having privacy. A knock on your door caught your attention and you walked back at the bedroom.

A guard stood there, eyeing you with disgust. “Your Majesty wishes to have a word with you, healer.”

And without another word he turned on his heels and walked away.

It looked like everyone tended to do that here.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking, you finally made it to Prince– well  _King_  Loki’s chambers. The guards opened the doors and you stepped in. There he stood, on his balcony staring outside. He looked lost in his thoughts with his brows knitted and a frown on his mouth. The noise the door made when the guards closed them got him out of his trance. Finally turning around, he began making his way towards you.

With a small bow you addressed him.

“Did your Majesty request my presence?”

He hummed in knowledge. “When do you plan to start your duties, healer?”

“Right away if that is what your Majesty wants.” It felt weird to call him that, but you knew if you didn’t he’d make your stay here worse than it already is.

“Very well, you may start tomorrow. I expect a good work from you, after all, you are representing Asgard and its rulers. Understood?”

Nodding your head you answered him. “Yes, your Majesty.”

* * *

The next day you woke up feeling a bit better. You didn’t sleep much due to the nerves but it was enough. You stood up and made your way to your bathroom drawing yourself a bath. Grabbing some of the herbs and oils you brought from Asgard, you threw them into the water and conjured a handful of flowers so you could use the petals as decoration. Once the bath was ready, you got in and allowed yourself to relax.

Deciding to mentally prepare yourself for the day, you tried to put on an optimistic attitude.  _Today is going to be a good day_. You repeated the words over and over again, like a mantra, as if saying them multiple times would make you believe them. Gliding softly the tips of your fingers onto the water you let your magic flow and mingle around the petals. This always had a calming effect on you, you discovered it a few years ago on a particularly bad day at the palace’s infirmary.

Soldiers were coming from a battle near the outskirts of the city and they were badly injured. One in particular, had received a poisoned dagger on his thigh and your job was to stop the bleeding and prevent the poison from spreading all over his body. You still couldn’t control your powers very well and at the end of the day he passed away, his heart giving up against the poison. You felt so guilty at the time and Frigga saw your distress. She took you away and prepared you a bath and tea herself, humming a lullaby for you the whole time and then taking you to bed. You still hadn’t calmed down so she told you to release your magic, to let it flow around you and feel its power. Once you did, she released hers and gently grazed it around yours, warmth and calmness overcoming you. After ten minutes you were peacefully asleep on the All-Mother’s arms. Since that day, she went from being your Queen to being your mother. Always watching over you.

With a sigh, you stopped your magic and got up. Not wanting to be late on your first day, you ended the rest of your routine rather quickly and made your way to the infirmary. All the way you tried to think about what to say as an introduction but once you stepped in the infirmary all words were forgotten.

Female Jötnar, that you presume are healers, stared at you expressionless. You tried looking around for a friendly, more approachable face, but fond none. Exhaling in defeat, you decided to introduce yourself.

"Hello… um my name is Y/N, from Asgard.”

They just kept staring at you, this time with a raised eyebrow.

“I am expected to work here as a healer? I-It’s under King Loki’s commands.” You continue nervously, unsure if you said the right thing.

Before anyone had time to react, a group of jötnar suddenly broke into the room. Some were injured and others were carrying those who could not walk properly. Screaming and loud words were heard in a different language, one you did not know.

The jötnar healers quickly gathered in a circle and seemed to be in a deep discussion, nodding their heads and looking at you. After a few seconds, one of them approached you.

“Very well, it seems it is time for you to prove yourself worthy to carry the title of healer, Asgardian. Follow me.” You only nodded in response and followed her.

She brought you towards one of the severely injured jötnar and pushed you closer to him. He was a well built soldier and it seemed as if he had been dragged across hel and back.

“Male Jötunn attacked by a Marmennill. Stabbed five times, tree times in his upper right abdomen, twice on the chest. Dislocated shoulder and broken legs.” She looked at you and smiled. “All yours.” Turning on her heels, she left.

You were still staring at her, open mouthed, when a pained groan brought you back to reality. Turning to face the Jötunn, you began to think how to heal him. The stabbing on his chest was what worried you the most, because it was very likely that his heart was compromised. And at the same time, the stabbing on his abdomen surely damaged the liver. This was serious but you had done it before.

Quickly you made your way to the cabinets, looking for the herbs you needed and some clean towels. You returned to the injured soldier and explained him what it was that you were doing.

“Sir your condition is very delicate, I must make sure your heart and organs are well and try to find any internal bleeding. Your shoulder and legs do not need my attention immediately so I will be focusing on the stabbing.”

With a light nod the Jötunn allowed you to continue, but before you were able to, one of the healers came to examine your work.

“What is it that you are doing?” She questioned you with an air of superiority.

“I have decided to check his chest and abdominal wounds, I’m highly concerned about his heart and liver conditions. Because of that, I will be-“

But before you could finish, she abruptly interrupted you. "Heart and liver? And why is that?”

Confused, you mull over her words trying to see if you misunderstood her. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and you answer her, still confused.

“Because his wounds are located exactly where this organs are. The liver is on the upper right side of the abdomen and the heart on the chest. Perhaps even the lungs could be compromised.”

You looked back at the Jötunn soldier making sure the wounds were where you had just said. But then, a loud laugh broke into the room making chills go down your spine. You turned towards the sound and you were surprised to see the healer, who was with you, in hysterics. You glanced around the room confused, what was wrong with her?

Finally composing herself after a few more seconds, she looks at you and then to the rest of the room.

“Behold, the great Asgardian healer. So grand and oh so wise!“ She looked mockingly at you before continuing. "That she does not know basic anatomy of the Jötnar.”

A few laughs could be heard around the infirmary. Still confused, you were about to question her when she decided to continue.

“Oh poor little healer. Thinking that her Asgardian body is similar to a Jötunn one.” She started walking closer to you and, instinctively, you took a step back. “Livers are on the upper left side of the abdomen.” Another step forward form her, another step back from you. “The heart is on the far left side of the chest and it is not so fragile as yours, it would take more than a stab to harm it.”

You kept taking steps backwards until you stumbled on a desk. The healer had cornered you and no one seemed to be willing to rescue you from her. Looking back at her red eyes, she growled at you.

“And even if it were to be severely harmed, our hearts are not responsible of our lives. We depend on our brains and  _that_  is the biggest difference between you and me, Asgardian.”

Her face was now so close to you that you could not escape her eyes. A cold feeling sat on your neck and suddenly you were running out of air. She had a strong hold on your neck and your whines and groans seemed to annoy her more because her grip tightened even more. No one did anything but watch, enjoying the show.

“Filthy Asgardian, thinking yourself above of us. This is how thing are done in Utgard and like it or not, there is no place for you in  _my_  infirmary. Now get out before I kill you with my bare hands!”

She released her grip on your neck and you dropped to your knees coughing. You tried to catch your breath as blood rushed to your brain, temporarily deafening you. You felt dazed, the lack of oxygen putting you in a weak state.

"Did you not hear what I said? GET OUT!”

A whimper left your mouth and tears blurred your vision. You couldn’t stand up you felt weak and nauseous, your neck and head hurting so badly.

“You filthy healer, I am going to end you! Stupid creature I-”

The doors of the infirmary slammed open and gasps were heard. You couldn’t lift your head to look at the new intruder but once you heard the voice, you knew things were about to get much worse.

“What in the nine realms is this!?”

King Loki was here and did not sound happy.


	4. - Fjórir -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost dying at the hands of the Jötunn healer, Loki steps in.   
> Will he defend you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay :( tomorrow i go back to school so its very likely i'll update on saturdays.  
> i hope you enjoy it! feedback is welcome :)

It seemed as if time stood still. No one dared to say a thing and you were unable to form words, still coughing and trying to breath properly. That was until the rude healer approached Loki.

"Your Majesty." With a bow, she acknowledged him. "This healer, if you can call her  _that_ , has no notion about the basics of the Jötnar body functions. I told her to do her job and heal one of our wounded soldiers, but because of her lack of knowledge she was unable to do so."

Loki remained expressionless and he seemed to ponder her words for a minute until he looked at you, noticing the red imprint on your neck. Raising his brow, he turned expectantly to the Jötunn healer.

"A mere punishment for her actions, my King.” Her tone wavered a bit, finally recognizing that perhaps she had gone a bit far, but she still thought you deserved it.

Loki hummed in response and got closer to you. His stare was unwavering and as you looked at his eyes you saw a flash of concern which disappeared as he broke eye contact with you and turned to the rest of the room.

"I do recognize that she is not brilliant nor gifted enough for the title of healer."

Snickering and laughs could be heard all over the room. The Jötunn healer looked at you with mock in her eyes and a pleasant smile. You felt so embarrassed, how could he? You didn't expect him to treat you as a friend but you thought that perhaps you could be allies, seeing as you were alone in this realm.

"Nonetheless," With a warning glance Loki shut everyone up. "It is my duty to decide if there is to be a punishment and, in case there is one, I am the only one allowed to give it.”

His last words were directed towards the Jötunn healer.

"Are we clear?"

She meekly nodded her head, which clearly was not enough for him.

"I asked you a question and when I do, I expect an answer." He got closer to her, his menacing voice scaring not only her but everyone present. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, your Majesty." She lowered her head, cowardly averting her eyes to the floor, not meeting his.

Looking around the infirmary, Loki watched everyone so intensely that no one dared to hold his gaze. They turned their heads in the other direction or just stood there, not saying a word.

"Very well, you may return to your duties." Everyone jumped back to their work, not wanting to infuriate him any longer.

"And  _you_  are coming with me." He grabbed your arm and lifted you up. Once you were standing on your feet, he began to walk while dragging you by the arm.

He made his way out of the infirmary and kept walking until your were in front of his chambers. Once you were inside, he let go of your arm and stood by his desk, near the window, looking out at the scenery before him. Utgard always had cloudy days and the cold wind added to the gloomy weather. You shivered slightly at the breeze coming from the window, unconsciously grazing at your neck.

After some minutes, Loki sighed and proceeded to face you. He looked at you and it seemed as if he was studying you by first staring at your face, then your hair and finally your neck. His face was expressionless and it made you nervous. You played with your hands, the anxiety eating you alive  and he must have noticed because he looked at your eyes again and finally spoke.

"What were you thinking?" He sneered at you.

You were taken aback by his words, raising your brows and your eyes widening in surprise. ”I beg your pardon, your Majesty?"

He left his place by the window and began to walk towards you. ”That little show you put back there at the infirmary. Were you trying to get yourself killed?” His sharp tone made you flinch.

"I-I didn't… I wasn't-" You were at a loss of words. His stare was fixed on you, unwavering and harsh.

Quickly, he turned his back to you again and you watched him take deep breaths and shake his head. He was definitely pissed and you didn't know what to do. He went back to the door and checked that no one was around. Once he was sure, he made his way back to you and grabbed you by the shoulders with a solid grip while staring anxiously at you.

"You can  _not_  do that, not here. They'll kill you!” His breaths were laboured and his frantic eyes never left yours. "You must be careful, one wrong move and they'll kill you and I will not be able to do anything about it without looking like suspicious or even like traitor." Loki softened his grip on you.

You had no idea what to think anymore. Kill you? I mean, you knew this could be dangerous but killing you for not knowing how the Jötnar body works was ridiculous. He didn’t make any sense. Loki seemed in great distress, worry lines appearing on his forehead. You frowned, realizing that it was because of you that he was in such a state.

"I am extremely sorry your Majesty. I promise you, it will not happen again." You apologized to him. It seemed like the least you could do, even if he humiliated you in front of everyone, he got you out of there alive after all.

Seconds passed and he didn’t say anything. The silence was deafening and you began to feel exhausted, the adrenaline wearing off. All you wanted to do was to leave and isolate yourself in your chambers.

”Is there something else I can help you with?" You asked him, failing to mask the tiredness on your voice.

He finally let go of you and saw your face, tinted with sadness and sorrow. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and making a dismissing gesture with his hand.

”No, you may leave.”

You courtly bowed at him before making your way to the exit and, once you were out, you ran to your chambers. You passed multiple soldiers on your way but no one seemed to care about what had put you in such a state and you felt relieved. Tears threatened to spill at any moment, a sob making its way to your throat.

Pushing the doors open, you made your way to your bed, falling on it and finally allowing the tears and sobs to leave your body. Still feeling the embarrassment from earlier, you let out a soft cry and clenched your fists around the pillow. You considered Loki an ally, but the way he treated you and insulted you in front of the jötnar felt like betrayal. Even if he later said that he had to do it to keep up the façade and act as a King, he didn't have to do it like that.

You hated being there, coming to Utgard was a mistake, you wanted to go home. You missed the warmth of your chambers in Asgard, you missed the infirmary, the healers, the Queen. Your sobs got worse, thinking of home and not being able to go back only made you feel even more helpless.

You stayed like that for hours, crying on your bed hugging the pillow. Eventually, your body grew tired and you fell into a deep sleep.


	5. - Fimm -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re still mad at Loki but who knew that his presence would be the remedy to your hurting heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again. school has been awful to me and i'm sorry for not updating in two weeks :(  
> please bare with me and my awful scheduling. i hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! feedback is very welcome :)

”Silence!“

Loki let out a sigh, boredom making his mind wander away from the matters that were being discussed in the room. He had been at the Jötnar Council meeting all morning and now it was near noon, he was tired and hungry; but as the King, it was his duty to attend these  _events_ , especially if it was his ruling the main topic in the discussion.

"Now, we must address King Loki’s linage.” One of the councils spoke and everyone hummed in agreement.

At this, Loki’s ears perked up. The hunger and boredom he felt abruptly faded away allowing him to properly hear what they were saying.

“It is known that a ruler must have a partner with whom they shall breed and procreate heirs to the throne.” Sounds of agreement were heard. “Nonetheless, since King Loki did not grow up here, a betrothed was not chosen for him, leaving him without a Queen.”

Loki exhaled in relief. But it didn’t last long.

“However, if he were not to find a Queen in less than a month, he will not rule any longer and the burden of the throne would fall on someone else.” Raised voices and agrees filled the room while Loki felt rage consume him.

“I refuse!” His abrupt yell caught everyone by surprise. “I do  _not_  need anyone by my side in order to be King.” Loki’s angered voice made everyone shut their mouths up.

“I will rule Utgard, alone. And in the future, if a see a fitted Queen for me, I shall wed her. But it is my choice, end of discussion.” Loki’s nostrils flared up in rage.

The council members looked at each other. It was as if they were communicating telepathically. They all nodded their heads and one of them stood up and cleared his throat.

“You will have a Queen in order to keep the crown. Fail to do so and you will be casted away. A month.” With a menacing tone, the Jötunn silenced Loki.

Everyone began to stand up, leaving Loki alone with his pride hurt.

He felt helpless, this could not be happening. Not to him.

* * *

You made your way to the library, well, at least tried to. You got lost for half an hour until you finally found it in the east wing of the castle, close to your chambers. After the previous day events you decided to avoid something like that happening again at all costs, so a book about Jötnar anatomy and physiology was in order.

Once you stepped in through the big doors, you felt coldness –what a surprise– and the faint smell of wood. The place was covered in dust, clearly showing signs that it wasn’t visited very often. It had many shelves adorning the walls and there was a staircase that seemed to lead to a smaller and more secluded section of the room. There were also some windows that allowed you to see the horizon: mountains and snow covering Utgard.

You went through all the shelves and found nothing but books about history of Utgard, the nine realms and old myths. It wasn’t until you reached the back of the library when you found a section destined for healing and magic.

Grabbing one of the books, you realized they were in a language you did not understand while others were written in runes. You sighed in defeat but kept the book nonetheless. Perhaps it had some drawings that could help you understand the basics.

Making your way upstairs you went to the smaller area, it seemed as if it was destined to readers. It had a few chairs, an individual sofa and in a corner, there was a table with some paper, ink and candles. You took one of the chairs near the windows and made yourself comfortable as you opened the book. Thankfully there were drawings in it, but when you tried to read the words it was useless, you did not know that tongue.

As you began to read, a screeching sound echoed around the room and caught your attention. You turned to face the door and realized it was open. Maybe someone came for a book, just like you. At first you thought you were in trouble, you tried to remember if anyone had ever said that the library was off boundaries but you didn’t recall anything about it, you didn’t even know that this place existed. You dismissed your thoughts and continued reading your book, not paying attention to your surroundings.

* * *

 

After the fiasco at the meeting, Loki decided to visit you to make sure you were still alive. Yesterday he had been concerned about your well being after the confrontation at the infirmary. He had hoped you would avoid any trouble while you stayed there, but clearly that wasn’t the case. He knew you could protect yourself in normal circumstances, he knew you since you were younglings so of course he knew what you were capable of. But these were not normal circumstances so he had good reasons to fear for your safety.

Opening the doors of the infirmary, he scanned the place. The Jötnar healers paused their activities to bow at their King but Loki paid no attention to them as he kept looking for you.

“Where is she?” His concern was growing by the minute but he had to look composed.

“The Asgardian has not shown herself today, your Majesty.” One of the Jötnar answered him.

He nods his head but he can’t help the worry from settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. If you end up dead not only it would be his fault, but he would’ve failed his mother. He knew how fond of you the Queen was, she considered you a daughter of her own.

“Have you seen her somewhere else?” The anxiety in his tone betrayed him, something that did not go unnoticed by the Jötunn.

“I am afraid not, my King. May I ask what do you need her for? Perhaps I could be even more useful than her, your Majesty.” Her voice had a sweet tone to try to mask the venom that underlaid in it.

At this, Loki knitted his brows and scowled in distaste.

“No, you may not. It is not of your concern so I command you to go back to your duties, healer.” His sharp tone clearly angered the healer, but she covered it well with a nod of her head.

“As you wish, your Majesty.” After a bow, the Jötunn healer turned around and continued her activities.

With one last look at the room Loki left the infirmary and began walking towards your chambers. He passed guards and soldiers on his way. He kept a stoic face and a steady pace to not rise any suspicion but his mind was reeling with multiple scenarios, and in all of them you ended up hurt or dead. Once he reached your door, he was about to lift his fist to knock when a guard approached him.

“My King, the Asgardian is not here.” He bowed at Loki.

“And where is she then?” Loki asked with annoyance. Where the hell were you?

The guard looked at his left to the other guard, as if asking for help.

“I saw her enter the library, your Majesty.” The second guard answered and Loki nodded in understanding. He thanked the guards and dismissed them.

He knew where the library was. It was the very first thing he asked when he came to Jötunheim and he knew no one really visited it, something he was very happy with. But he had never seen you there before so he found it very odd.

He walked a few steps and once he reached the library doors, he opened them and heard them screech in response. This place was practically abandoned which explained the bad state of it. He assumed that if you were reading, you would probably be sitting at one of the chairs at the top of the staircase.

He climbed up the stairs and there he found you. Sitting close to the window reading a book he was pretty sure you did not understand. You seemed lost in it, not noticing him as he approached you.

“I highly doubt you will understand a word in that book.” Loki’s voice startled you.

You closed it quickly and stood up. He had a smirk on his face suddenly enjoying seeing you so nervous and flustered. You sighed and bowed at him, he was your King after all.

“Your Majesty, Is there something I can help you with?” Your tone was neutral, but deep down you were scared he had come to torment you any further.

“I went to the infirmary looking for you. What are you doing here?” He questioned you with a slight tilted of his head.

“I thought it was better if I learned about the basics before I step a foot near the healers.” You replied, still ashamed of yesterday’s events.

“Finally a smart move from you.” He mocked you and in return, you looked away.

Dread began to engulf you, he really was here to continue the embarrassment from yesterday. You sat there not answering him, you had nothing to say to him.

Sensing your discomfort, Loki tried to change the topic by motioning towards the book.

“May I?”

You lightly nodded and he took the book from you hands. He opened it and began to read it, scrunching his nose and placing his finger on his lower lip, deep in concentration. After a few minutes he closed it abruptly and looked at you. His eyes seemed softer, there were no harsh lines on his face nor a smirk. Just a small smile and gentleness in his eyes.

“I can help you with it, if you’d like?” His voice sounded so smooth and gentle, as if he was talking to a scared child.

You opened your mouth to deny his help but his eyes seemed to plead you, something you weren’t expecting. You hesitated and looked down at the book in his hands. You didn’t understand a word in it and he was willing to help you. Sighing, you prayed that you were making the right choice.

“I would like that, my King.”


	6. sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not so nice stroll outside might get you a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm incredibly sorry for not updating sooner but i promise i'll finish this fic, even if it takes me my whole life lol

After the day at the library with Loki, you decided to continue your study outside. The weather was a lot nicer compared to when you first arrived, three days ago. As you strolled around what you assumed must be the gardens, you remembered yesterday's events.

The two of you spent the whole day at the library reading and talking. He read the book to you and then proceeded to explain you the things you did not understand. It also served as a study session, you remembered the Asgardian characteristics and compared them to the Jötnar ones making you come to your own conclusions. Loki also helped you by telling you what he knew about his own body. He said that whenever he was in his Jötunn form he would feel different and you concluded that the reason was that his organs and pretty much any internal structures rearranged themselves when he switched between Asgardian and Jötunn forms. 

It wasn't until midnight when you stopped reading with him. Your eyelids were threatening to close from exhaustion and Loki commented that it was late and that you should go back to your chambers. He helped you up and escorted you to your room. He bid you goodnight and left, not without sending you a small smile. You thought it was odd, the whole night he had been very gentle and patient with you. A great contrast to the previous day.

Feeling too tired to take a bath and change your clothes, you allowed yourself to fall on the bed and close your eyes. Your mind at ease, happy with the outcome of the day.

You came back to reality once you noticed a bush right behind a column. You got closer to inspect it and, if you were correct, the bush leaves worked as powerful herbs against infections, like an antibiotic. You picked up the basket you were carrying your books in and grabbed some leaves from the bush.

Turning to your left you noticed another set of bushes and flowers that had healing properties.

By Odin's beard, this was your lucky day!

You pulled the basket closer to you and, as you began to pick up more leaves, you heard movement behind you. You turned quickly trying to catch the intruder but there was no one. You waited a few seconds and when nothing happened you continued with your task.

Once you were done, you spotted a small trek covered by a small forest. Your curiosity got the best of you and you made your way towards it. The forest had really big trees with dark green leaves, the air felt a bit colder and humid and you could tell there was a faint smell of odour in the air. You kept walking and began to stumble as the trek grew uneven. The big trees covered the daylight, so it became a bit difficult to make your way around the forest. After five minutes you heard the faint sound of water as you noticed the air growing humid. Pushing some branches aside you finally stepped out of the forest and came face to face with a big lake.

The water seemed a bit murky and had a deep green almost blue colour, which probably explained the odour. You walked closer to the lake and set your basket on a rock. You stood there admiring the scenery, the calm lake with the mountains covered in snow at the back and the forest on the sides. The cold air breezed past you and you shivered. Closing your eyes you took deep breaths, this was far better than being locked up at the castle.

But then, a big splash made you open your eyes abruptly. You watched the lake for any signs of movement but nothing happened. Squinting your eyes, you tried to get a better look and there, lurking at the bottom of the water, you could see a shadow moving in a serpent-like way. You gasped when you saw the shadow make its way towards you, it surfaced from the bottom and swam directly at you. The creature resembled a dragon with its grey scales reflecting on the sunlight and giant teeth. Out of nowhere, the creature opened a pair of wings and it was now flying straight to you, its black eyes focused on yours. You did not know what to do, this monster was going to kill you and there was nothing you could do about it. It was so close, two more seconds and you would meet your demise.

"Step back!" A male voice called from behind.

Everything happened so fast.

The stranger placed himself between the monster and you and when it was close enough he sliced its head with a sword, killing it instantly. A gooey, black liquid poured out of the creature's wounds and you gagged in disgust.

He turned to you after making sure it was dead, a concerned look on his face.

"Did it hurt you?" The stranger began looking for injuries and you shook your head in denial.

"N-no, I'm fine." You were still shaken by what had just happened.

Nodding his head, he took a step closer to you.  "What is your name?"

"Y/N, I'm a healer at the castle." 

His previous wary posture morphed into a more relaxed one and smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Y/N. I am Ægir, I live not too far away from here, seeing as my duty is to make sure no beast attacks a fine lady like you." 

He winked his eye in a very exaggerated way and you laughed, finally relaxing.  He seemed nice and if he really lived here, then he must know what that thing was.

"Sir, could you please tell me what was that creature? I've never seen nor heard of something like that."

"You can call me Ægir, no need for formalities." He laughed it off but then he got into a more serious tone. "Now for the creature, that was a Lindworm. A combination between a dragon and a serpent. They usually are two-legged but sometimes they can have four legs. Also, they have wings so they can live pretty much everywhere."

"Are they usually found around here?" You asked concerned. If you were going to be living here for a while you had to stay safe not only form the Jötnar, but from this monster too.

"It is not common, so I'm afraid you must be an attractor of bad luck." He smiled teasingly at you and you shook your head trying not to smile.

"I am afraid it is getting dark, dear. Would you mind if I escorted you back to the castle? The woods can be dangerous at night." You hadn't noticed it was dark already, you had spent the whole day out forgetting about your duties at the castle.

Ægir offered his arm and you took it. The whole walk back to the castle you spent it making small talk with him. He told you about the creatures he had encountered at the lake and in the woods, about his job and hobbies. He was the first Jötunn that didn't treat you badly or was rude to you, even knowing about your heritage. He seemed a bit taller than Loki, but not by much, and his friendly aura was a nice contrast to the other Jötnar at the castle. 

You reached the gardens and Ægir suddenly remembered something.

"I almost forgot!" You saw him extend his other arm and a blue glow emanated from it. "Your basket, my lady." 

And there it was, your basket with your herbs and books on his arm. You looked at him surprised.

"You possess magic." It wasn't a question. He definitely had magic.

He laughed at your expression and handed you your basket. As you grabbed it from his hands he proceeded to explain.

"I'm a sea Jötunn and for years I've been a close friend of the gods. They granted me these abilities as a form of gratitude for my service." He said with a tiny hint of pride on his voice.

You smiled at him, he was a very nice Jötunn without a doubt. You were about to speak when someone else interrupted you.

"I see you finally decided to show yourself, healer."

Loki stood at the gates of the garden, his voice sounded too calm and that freaked you out. He was smirking at you but once he noticed someone else by your side his face hardened.

"Ægir." Loki said his name with such distaste that you flinched.

But Ægir's face only showed amusement. He smiled at Loki and walked closer to him.

"Loki, it has been so long since… you know. How have you been, my friend?" Ægir addressed him with so nonchalance, clearly enjoying Loki's reaction.

Loki ignored his question and directed his stare back at you.  "What are you doing with him?"

"I met him at the lake, had he not been there I'm afraid I'd be dead by now. I owe him my life." You suddenly remembered that you had not thanked him yet for saving you.

"Save you? Explain yourself." Loki looked very confused.

"There was a monster, a Lindworm, at the lake and it attacked me. But Ægir killed it before it could do any harm."

Loki's eyes opened in surprise but he concealed it quickly. He began to look at you from your head to your toes as if looking for any injuries or signs of you being hurt. He took a steep closer to you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Are you sure you are all right?" His face showed concern, brows scrunched up and his eyes focused on yours.

You were a bit shocked about his attitude and the only thing you could do was nod your head. He seemed to hesitate for a bit but then he looked at Ægir and his harsh stare was back.

"Thank you for taking care of her but you may leave now. I'll take her from here." Loki dismissed Ægir and then proceeded to offer you his hand.  "I shall escort you back to your chambers, it is late." 

You took Loki's hand and made a small bow for Ægir as a goodbye.

Loki walked you around the castle until you were standing outside of your chambers. He hadn't let go of your hand this whole time, guiding you around, which you thought was odd. He turned to face you and stared at you with knitted brows.

"Is everything all right, your Majesty?" You asked him softly, the halls were quiet and you did not wish to disturb the silence.

"I do not want you near him ever again, do you understand?" 

His answer startled you. Was he really forbidding you from talk to Ægir?  You looked at him confused. "Why?" You dared to ask him, your tone full of indignation at his request.

This clearly caught Loki by surprise, he wasn't expecting it. Glaring at you he answered your question.

"Because I am your King and I say you cannot be near him."

You take your hand away from his and open the door to your chambers.

"That is not a valid reason and until you give me one, I will not stay away from my friend." Your stern voice infuriated him even more. 

_ How dare you talk back to your King!? _

You entered the room and right before you closed the doors you looked at him in the eye, determination clear on your face.

"Good night, your Majesty."

You shut the door and sighed, he was so going to kill you after that stupid act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with feedback or a kudo if u enjoyed it :)


	7. - Sjö -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seems to be running smoothly (at least as smooth as it can given the circumstances). but a new arrival might shake things up a bit.

The next morning you were feeling restless. 

You had nightmares about the Lindworm all night that left you wide awake until sunrise. You couldn't get the image of the beast's teeth and claws coming for you. Your whole body was tense so you decided that a bath was a good option.

You undressed yourself and conjured a warm bath with lavender oil, too tired to do it manually. Stepping in the tub, you allowed yourself to close your eyes and enjoy the bath for a few minutes. After a while, you began to wash your hair and body, ridding yourself of the dirt and smells from the woods and lake. Once you were done, you dried yourself and got dressed into one of your dresses from Asgard. You chose a blue one with sleeves on it and then put on a cloak to warm yourself. Braids adorned the top half of your hair and then placed a small amount of oils in your face to hydrate it and look refreshed, the coldness in Utgard quickly took a toll on your face and lips.

You looked out of your window and noticed the sun was getting higher. Your stomach grumbled so you decided to head out to the grand hall for breakfast. When you got there, almost every seat was already taken. You didn't know anyone so it didn't really matter where you sat, so you chose a seat at a corner far from Loki.

You began to walk towards it when a voice called out for you.

"Lady Y/N! Over here!"

Searching for the voice, your eyes connected with Loki's for a brief moment until you spotted Ægir waving his hand at you. You smiled and got closer to him. He was sitting on Loki's left side three seats away from him and luckily there was a seat waiting for you.

"Good morning my Lady! Did you sleep well?" Ægir began small talk with you not caring about Loki’s harsh gaze on the both of you.

"I am afraid I did not get any sleep at all, nightmares about the Lindworm haunted my sleep." You admitted to him.

Ægir’s mouth turned in a sad smile and placed his hand on your shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

"I will not let any harm come to you Y/N, that I promise." He smiled at you and you returned it gratefully.

A servant placed a plate of food in front of you, you inspected it and scrunched up your nose in disgust. There, on your plate, was the head of something that looked similar to a wild pig. Ægir noticed your reaction and laughed.

"Is something wrong with the food?" He asked you mockingly, you only rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"What in the nine is this? Is this really edible food?" You asked him, a scowl on your face.

"It's called Sæhrímnir, and it's the food of the gods, the Æsir and einherjar." He explained to you.

You were surprised. He said it was the food of the gods and of course you knew Loki was a god, an Æsir. But why were you served? Were you not unworthy of it?

Ægir seemed to notice your confusion and continued to explain.

"Loki is the King of Utgard and to honour him, not only as King but as an Æsir, we must feast with the finest foods and drinks in the nine realms for nine days, all for him."

You turned to look at Loki and he was already looking at you with a murderous glance. His nostrils flared slightly and that was when you remembered his threat from last night. You smiled at him and lightly bowed your head to infuriate him even more. Not waiting for his reaction, your turned back your head to Ægir and smiled. Ægir was a friend and until he showed the contrary you will not stop talking to him.

*     *     *     *

When breakfast ended you went straight to the infirmary. It had been almost three days since the incident but you still had a job to do. So, mustering a bit of courage you walked until you were in front of the doors of the infirmary.

You were about to push them open when a hand grabbed you by your forearm and dragged you to a corner. You tried to free yourself but the grip was too strong. Once your attacker turned you around you could finally see their face. It was Loki.

Your eyes opened in surprise but then you remembered how he had just dragged you so you pulled your arm from his hold and glared at him.

"Your Grace! Was that really necessary?" You were mad at him but there was no way you'd be disrespectful to him, that would only lead you to your death.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." He harshly whispered on your face, his menacing tone threatening you.

"And I told your  _Majesty_  that he is a friend of mine."

You crossed your arms and stared at him. He looked more annoyed than angry and he confirmed it for you when he sighed. He was giving up.

"Why can't you just listen?" his exasperated voice was muffled by his hand on his face.

"Perhaps if you explained me your reasons then I could understand." You softened your tone and waited for him to speak.

"There has always been a… rivalry between Ægir and I, he enjoys mocking me and I can't stand him. He annoys me to no end." He looked away as he vaguely confessed the cause of his hate.

You didn't expect him to explain himself to you but you understood what he meant. From what you had seen, Ægir seemed to enjoy teasing Loki but it seemed harmless to you. Perhaps what hurt Loki was his ego.

Loki was looking at you and as you were about to answer him he interrupted you.

“I will explain it one day but please you must promise me you will stay away from him." His tone was needy and a bit desperate.

Placing a strand of hair away from your face, you stared at him taken aback by his words. His eyes were looking straight to yours so intensely that it intimidated you. You felt warmth on your cheeks and your brain was mushy. You vaguely remembered what he had said and tried to answer him.

"I-I can't." You were lost in his eyes, there was a rawness in them you had never seen before.

Your words seemed to snap him out of his daze. He looked at you with a stoic face and nodded.

"Very well, do as you wish."

You opened your mouth to say something but he was gone.

You groaned and placed your head on the wall as you closed your eyes. You remembered what you were doing before he came to fetch you and opened your eyes, making your way back to the entrance of the infirmary.

Pushing the doors open you sighed in relief when you noticed no one was there, you must've gotten there early, even with Loki's distraction.

You were about to sit on one of the chairs to study for a bit when a group of guard rushed in. They were carrying one of their colleagues and they all had frantic looks.

"Please help! He is not feeling well!" One of the guards called you and got you out of your trance.

You walked until you were right beside the injured guard and inspected him. There were no signs of blood nor injuries, there were no burns or cuts. Confused, you addressed him.

"Sir, can you tell me what is the matter?"

He groaned as he rubbed his belly. Now, the Jötnar were all fit, with lean muscles and tall frames so seeing this guard, a Jötunn guard, with a big belly was something not usual.

"My stomach hurts, it swelled out of nowhere and it hurts a lot. Please healer do something!" The poor guard cried out in pain.

"Have you had anything to eat recently, sir?" You asked him, already suspicious.

"Only three Sæhrímnir, about five or six cups of mead and a pastry."

At his answer, you had to hide a laugh. He had a stomach-ache for Valhalla's sake!

"Do not worry, sir. I have the best remedy for you."

You conjured a pot filled with hot water and then grabbed the herbs from the cabinets. You placed them in the pot and added a drop of vanilla oil for a good scent. With a touch of your magic you potentiated the healing properties of the herbs like you usually did and then poured the scalding water in a cup. You grabbed a piece of cloth and more herbs. You went back to the guard and placed your things at a small table you had on your left.

"I will place a cloth drenched in warm water, it will burn for a while but I promise it'll help your condition." You explained the procedure to the guard.

You had read that a Jötunn was more sensitive to higher temperatures, so hot water could seriously harm them. You waited a few minutes for the water to get lukewarm and then you placed the cloth on the cup. Once it was drenched, you placed it on the guard's belly and with your magic, you eased the pain he was feeling from it. Once he grew used to it, you grinded the herbs until they had a powder-like consistency and made tea with it.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to open your mouth and drink this. It will help with the swelling."

Again, making sure it wasn't too hot, you gave the Jötunn the tea until he finished it. You rubbed his belly and fifteen minutes later he was looking way better.

"How are you feeling sir?"

"Much better, thank you!" He looked alive again and more relaxed.

You smiled at him and proceeded to pick up your stuff. You heard murmurs coming from the rest of the guards who had stayed for his friend and then felt a light tap on your shoulder and a clearing throat. Turning around, the Jötunn who asked for your help stood there.

"Um, we wanted to thank you for your quick service, Lady Y/N. You saved our friend, know that we are in debt with you."

You stood there astonished. They were clearly not used to stomach-aches but the way he thanked you made you feel so happy. You were not expecting this, you weren't really expecting anything. Things like these made you remember why you loved being a healer so much. Seeing your patients' happy faces once their pain went away was priceless.

You smiled thankfully at the guard and when you looked at the rest they bowed their heads in gratefulness at you and you nodded as well.

Sadly the moment was gone when another guard came into the room looking like he had just ran around the whole castle. He opened his mouth to deliver news, news you did not know if were good or bad.

"Princess Angrboda is here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with feedback and/or kudos if u enjoyed it :)


	8. Átta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the castle buzzes with the arrival of the princess, everyone seems excited... except for you.

After the guard's statement the room erupted in chaos.

From what you could gather, this Princess Angrboda came from a small kingdom at the south of the realm. She came from a good family and rumour has it, she was very beautiful. With long platinum hair and grey eyes which made her one of a kind.

Everyone was ordered to go the throne room for a proper welcome to the Princess. The servants were standing at the back of the room, after them were the healers and in the front rows the guards and soldiers. The council members were gathered in a semi-circle around the throne, where Loki sat. Everyone was there. From the most insignificant servant to the very own King of Utgard.

Loki sat there with an unreadable look on his face as he stared at the doors. He straightened up when the sound of marching soldiers resonated on the walls. The doors opened and a sea of Jötnar soldiers came in, they marched to the centre of the room and then parted in half. The room went silent until a soft swish was heard thanks to the big, flowy skirts of the Princess grazing the ground. Once she got to the front, she did a small curtsy before Loki and he stood from his throne. Walking down the steps, he got closer to her and gently lifted her while grabbing her hand.

"Welcome, Princess Angrboda." He kissed her hand. "I hope you find your stay in my home enjoyable."

"Thank you, my King." Her voice sounded like silk, wrapping itself around your ears. "I am sure I'll enjoy myself." Smirking, her big grey eyes never left Loki's.

Her words repulsed you. She was clearly here to claim the throne and try to wed Loki. But you were sure he would reject her. If the rumours were true he wanted to rule alone, without a Queen by his side, at least for now.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Loki's voice.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Loki seemed particularly attentive to her and you didn't know why it bothered you.

She tilted her head to the side, her hair flowing around her shoulders and when it caught the light, it looked even whiter. Her smile did not falter at all, in fact, it got even wider. "I would be honoured, my King."

They left the throne room, her hand around his arm. Everyone bowed as they walked towards the exit, like they were some sort of deities. You were annoyed, who did she think she was? This was not her kingdom and yet she was treated as if she was already the Queen. The doors closed behind them and everyone went back to their activities, leaving you there standing alone.

You rolled your eyes and went to the doors wanting to get away from there as soon as possible. But something stopped you, more like someone.

"Lady Y/N!"

Ægir stood in front of you with a smile on his face. You couldn't help yourself and smiled back at him, there was something in him that made you feel at ease.

"Hello, Ægir. I did not see you here before. Have you been here all this time?" You questioned him confused, your brows furrowing.

"Yes, I am afraid. I suppose you saw the whole show."

You tilted your head in a questioning manner. At this, he laughed and proceeded to explain. "The grand entrance of the Princess and Loki's attentions towards her."

A scorching feeling began to arise at the pit of your stomach but you concealed it rolling your eyes and with a mocking smile. He laughed and offered you his arm.

"Perhaps we could go on a walk on our own? If you want, of course."

You took his arm and smiled at him. He led you to the gardens and took a seat at one of the benches. You followed him and once you were sitting, you unconsciously let out a sigh.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" You blushed and nodded your head.

You were still thinking about Loki and how he kissed her hand. He had been such a gentleman with her, was he planning on marrying her? The thought left a bitter taste and you grimaced trying to dissipate the thought. Turning your head to the left, you saw Ægir staring at you, you had forgotten about him.

"Apologies, I think I'll go to my chambers and rest for a while. I had quite a hectic morning at the infirmary." You excused yourself and stood up, Ægir following your movements.

"Would you like for me to escort you?"

"Thank you for your offer, but I need a moment alone." You weren't even sure if you were going to head to your chambers, perhaps the library could distract you.

"Of course. If you need anything I'll be here." Ægir smiled at you and you nodded in gratitude.

Making your way to the library you couldn't help but get lost in your thoughts. You had no reason to hate Princess Angrboda, but your gut told you otherwise. As for the conflict you felt about Loki's attentions to her you blamed it on the protective feeling you got on your friends. You had know Loki since you were kids so it was obvious you only wanted the best for him, even if you weren't that close. Of course, it was that.

Reaching the library, you made your way straight to the stairs and took one of the books you left the last time and a chair. You began to read to distract yourself but soon realized your mind was elsewhere. You kept trying but you only earned a headache. Closing the book and pushing it aside, you rested your head on the table and closed your eyes. After a few minutes, sleep embraced you.

*     *     *     *

Loki had just left Princess Angrboda's side when he felt the need to relax after a long day.

It had truly been a tiring day, keeping up façades in front of the Princess, treating her like she was his Queen. He knew the council members had something to do with her  _unexpected_  visit. He wasn't stupid, and if he wanted to keep them on his side then he had to pretend he had intentions of courting her. But he couldn't deny how pretty she was. He was surprised when he saw her emerging from the rows of guards that surrounded her, he was immediately captivated by her eyes. Grey–almost transparent– eyes looked at him like he was a prey, her skin had a very pale blue hue in it and her hair flowed around her like clouds on the sky. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. But it didn't feel right.

He came back to reality once he noticed the library doors in front of him, he decided to enter knowing no one would bother him there. As he stepped in, he noticed it was dark, there were no candles nor torches, so he decided to open the curtains. White light illuminated the room, sunlight meeting the snow making it reflect brighter on the windows. Loki stepped away and made his way to the staircase, gingerly grabbing a random book from a shelf on his way. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed a body hunched over the table. He looked around but there was no one else in the room. He took a closer look and once he was close enough, he let out a sigh of relief. It was you.

He shook his head as he sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table. He made himself comfortable and once he was satisfied he began to read. He focused on the book on his hands and failed to notice the sky growing darker. It was only when you began to stir when he realized that he had been forcing his eyesight in order to keep reading. He closed his book and placed it on the side while waiting for you to fully wake up. He folded his arms on his chest and rested them at the edge of the table.

You rubbed at your eyes and then squinted, trying to focus your sight. Everything was so dark but you noticed a shadow in front of you. Your heart rate sped up and it wasn't until your eyes grew accustomed to the darkness that you made out the silhouette in front of you. Loki stared at you expectantly with a raised brow and a teasing smile.

"Had a good nap?" His playful tone caught you slightly off guard.

With a yawn, you stretched your arms above your head and moaned. Dropping your arms on the table, you smiled tiredly at him and replied. "M'sorry, your Majesty. I had a headache and I think the rush of adrenaline I had in the morning took a toll on me."

"Ah, yes. I heard about what you did today." He said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm glad you are finally finding your way around here, Lady Y/N.”

Your name rolling off of his lips surprised you. Trying to mask your shock, you turned your eyes to the floor and shrugged your shoulders.

"It really was nothing, just a common case of stomach-ache. Although I'm surprised they had no idea about it. It was as if I cured a rare disease, it was very odd." You scrunched up your face remembering the faces of the guards when they saw their friend getting better.

Loki's laugh got your attention and you smiled confusedly. Why was he laughing?

"It takes a considerably big amount of food to make a Jötunn fall ill with a stomach-ache. Our metabolism is very fast, which prevents us from getting sick." He explained and you felt dumb.

Of course it was that.

You sighed and rolled your eyes as you reprimanded yourself for not connecting the dots earlier. Loki smiled at you but you missed it, being so lost in your thoughts. He turned his head to the right and gazed outside, admiring the scenery behind the window in front of him.

“I would also like to apologize for my behavior this morning.” He sighed and you suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. “It was completely rude of me and out of place to drag you by your arm. I hope I didn’t cause you any harm.”

His eyes were expectant, focused on yours waiting for a reaction.

You switched your eyes elsewhere, his gaze wat too intense for your liking. “I accept your apology, your Majesty. And no, you didn’t harm me.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the both of you. He kept looking at you, looking for a sign that could tell him if you were mad at him or if you had truly forgiven him. You couldn’t take it anymore, the awkwardness was eating you alive so you chose to leave.

As you were about to stand up and excuse yourself, Loki’s voice caught your attention.

“Being here in Utgard reminds me when mother used to tell me stories about Yggdrasil when I was a child." He sighed lost in thought. "It made me want to travel the nine realms so I could see with my own eyes every creature and every place she told me about."

You hummed in agreement. "I remember that story, the All-mother told me that one very often. It was one of my favourites."

Loki smiled softly as he realized the affection you had for Frigga. He knew the Queen loved you like a daughter but seeing you talk so fondly about her made him happy. Perhaps it was because he found himself missing her mother's presence or because he liked seeing that his mother was loved not only by him and Thor, but by you as well. Pride spread out on his chest, he had the best mother in the nine realms and, even if he was adopted, his love for Frigga was big enough to surpass that small detail.

"She loves you, you know?" Loki found himself admitting his mother's affections for you.

The sudden confession surprised you. It was very rare for Loki to talk about Frigga with you, let alone confess that his mother loved you, just like she loved him.

"And I love her. She has been a motherly figure to me since I have memory. Everything I am today I owe it to her."

Loki seemed to think for a minute before he opened his mouth to reply. "I wasn't very fond of you when she first brought you to study with us."

You snorted and squinted your eyes at him. "Really? I didn't notice."

He laughed in response and then you joined him.

"It's just… I-I thought that she would pay more attention to you and I got jealous." He sheepishly admitted as warmth crept up his neck.

"Jealous!?" Disbelief laced your voice, he had got to be joking. "Your Majesty, Queen Frigga  _loves_  you." Loki looked up at you with uncertainty in his eyes, this only made you continue your explanation. "She's always talking about you and how proud she is of having you as her son."

At this, Loki widened his eyes. "It cannot be! She's always talking about  _you_  and how good your abilities are."

You stare at each other in shock, until you can no longer take it and laugh. He looked confused for a moment before a smile took place on his lips and allowed himself to laugh with you. He saw how your eyes closed and your brows rose as you kept laughing. He couldn’t help but smile at what he saw, you looked so carefree and relaxed; you looked adorable.

You tried to even out your breathing and once you recovered, you addressed him. "Guess she loves both of us, huh?" You let out a little snicker, watching Loki smile widely.

"I'll fight for her then, I'll be her favourite." He stated proudly with a playful tone and a teasing smile on his face. "You can be the second favourite, if you'd like."

Your smile dropped slightly, but you nodded. "But… can we share? She's everything I got, if it weren't for her I'd still be a servant." You looked down at your hands, playing with the fabric of your dress.

Loki fell silent. His heart ached for you, he knew that you had no family and it was thanks to his mother that you could aspire for something better. Seeing you like this, so small and fragile, tugged at the strings on his heart.

"Of course, darling." He waited for a reaction but you were still looking down at your hands, playing with them. "I was only joking by the way, I know mother's heart is big enough for the both of us." He saw you lift up your head and smile gratefully. Loki rolled his eyes feigning annoyance and sighed. "Even for Thor." You finally laughed and he smiled, happy to see your spirits lifting again.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Smiling at him, you lightly bowed your head. Even if it felt like you were talking with a friend, you had to remember your place.

Loki scrunched up his face in disgust and he waved his hand in a dismissive way. "There is no need for formalities here, Y/N." Your eyes opened as he casually called you by your name but he paid no mind. "Call me Loki, please."

"O-Of course." You were hesitant to call him by his name, it felt odd.

He looked at you expectantly with a brow raised. He wanted to hear you say his name.

Rolling your eyes you sighed, faking annoyance. "Of course,  _Loki_."

He smiled brightly in return and winked at you. You felt your cheeks getting warmer and you looked away, towards the window, missing Loki's eyes glimmering with what could be described as adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with feedback and/or a kudo if u enjoyed it :)


	9. Níu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unpleasant visit ends up hurting you but your new friend, Loki, will come to your rescue... right?

The next day you spent the majority of it at the infirmary. You had a few patients, but overall everything was calm and silent. You sat on the small waiting room, that had a sofa and chairs tucked in a corner, with a book on your hands to study in the meantime. But it didn't matter how hard you tried to focus, your mind kept wandering off to last night.

Loki and you kept talking until the early morning. The rising sun made you realize that you missed your sleeping hours but you really didn't mind. Loki was great company and quite funny if he wanted to. Seeing him so carefree and relaxed in your presence made you so happy, you had always wanted to spend time with him and you blamed Frigga for that. She was always talking about him with you, saying how smart and witty he was. But she didn't make him justice, at all. She didn't mention how his eyes glimmered when he talked about all the mischief he did when he was a kid, or how wide his smile got when talking about his favourite books and poetry. It warmed your heart to see him so happy, he deserved it and you wished nothing but the best for him.

Steering away from your thoughts, you stretched and yawned, feeling tired and sleepy. Until someone barged in the room.

The doors opened and a group of guards marched in until they stood at the centre of the room. Once they halted their movements they switched their positions, making room in the middle. Walking from the core of the group, Princess Angrboda made her way until she stood at the front. Her eyes skimmed around the room and you took your chance to quickly examine her.

Her platinum hair was pulled up in a set of intricate braids that fell on her back and she was wearing a very well-fitting white dress that contrasted beautifully with her pale blue skin. Her stormy eyes finally landed on your form and she raised her brow.

You were confused but the harsh glare of one of the guards quickly made you realize your mistake.

“Oh-OH! Apologies, your Highness.” You made a curtsy and waited for her to speak so you could stand straight again.

Her skirts flowed behind her as she encircled you. A soft hum came from her throat and you were starting to get cramped in the uncomfortable position.

“You must be Loki’s pet.” Her voice was strong, holding an air of authority.

“I beg your pardon?”

Her statement threw you off and your mind went blank. A pet?

But she paid no mind to your words as she continued speaking. “I must admit I never thought he’d choose an Asgardian. I had in mind a more  _exciting_  creature.”

Your jaw dropped at her words. How rude!

“I’m sorry but someone must’ve informed you wrongly, your Highness. Yes, I am an Asgardian but I’m not King Loki’s pet, I work here as a healer.”

Angrboda smiled mockingly as she walked closer to you. “Of course, my bad.” She winked, her smile turning into a smirk and before you could reply she interrupted you again. “Now, if you’d be so kind go to my quarters and run me a bath. Afterwards I want a massage.” Rolling her eyes she kept complaining. “Traveling all the way from the south has taken a toll on me.”

You were fed up with her and her rude words. Yes, she may be the Princess but you were not going to stand there and take shit from anyone. Not even from her.

“No.”

Whipping her head around she stared at you, eyes narrowing in a threatening way. “Excuse me?”

Trying to look firm and unwavering, you tilted your chin upwards and steadied your voice before answering her. “I said no. I’m no servant nor anyone’s pet. I’m a  _healer_ ,so unless you’re feeling sick I’m afraid I cannot help you.”

Angrboda’s body stiffened and you could see her jaw muscles tightening as she turned to face you, a crazed look on her eyes.

“How dare you speak to your future queen in such a way!?”

Without a second thought she threw her hand at you, slapping you on the cheek. The room grew silent and her ragged breaths could be the only thing you could hear. The sting on your cheek quickly grew warm and tears welled up in your eyes.

You rose up from the previously slouching position you were in and as you were to retaliate, your eyes caught sight of Loki, standing on the entrance with a neutral face.

Angrboda’s eyes followed yours as she saw a lack of reaction from your part and found Loki on the doorway. His eyes briefly caught hers but a second later he switched them back to you.

“Angrboda. Come with me, please.” His voice sounded distant and flat.

She straightened up before answering him. “Of course, my King.”

After nodding his head once, he turned around and walked away from the scene; Angrboda trailing right behind him.

The guards left as soon as the royals left the room and some of them had the decency of looking sorry for you, yet no one said a thing.

You were left alone but now with a red mark on your face and hot tears running down your cheeks.

*     *     *     *

“There. That should help with the redness.”

Ægir’s hands left your cheek as he inspected his work.

After everyone left, you sobbed yourself to sleep and when you finally woke up you found it was already dark. As you were about to leave, Ægir appeared on the doorway, claiming that he heard from one of the guards what had happened earlier and that he went to check up on you at your room. When he didn’t found you there he grew worried and somehow, the last place he thought he'd find you was the infirmary.

He immediately offered to help you, rubbing ointment on your cheek. You hadn’t noticed it but when Angrboda hit you she was wearing a ring which cut your skin, leaving a red line with dried blood.

“You know, I’m the healer here. I should be the one doing this.” You joked, wanting to lighten up the mood a bit.

You heard him scoff, his back turned to you as he got rid of the dirty cloths he used to clean the cut. “Nonsense. I’m more than glad to help. Although, it’d have been better if it were in a different situation.”

You sighed. Suddenly the bracelets on your wrist more interesting than your conversation with Ægir.

“I can’t believe he didn’t say anything.” He stopped for a moment, disbelief clear on his voice. “One would think he’d care more about you, his friend, instead of her.”

You saw him shake his head and you sighed again.

“King Loki and I are not friends.”

At this, he turned around so he could face you properly, a confused look on his face. “But– you have known him since you were children. Have you not?”

“Yes, but he has always been  _up_  there.” You answered him as you motioned with your eyes at the ceiling. “And I’m down here.”

Ægir gave you a look of pity which you hated. He crouched down to your eye level, holding your hands in his and gave them a light squeeze.

“I’m sorry. If you ever find yourself in need of a friend know that I’m here for you.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words, you could really use a friend like him in a place so hostile as Utgard. “Thank you, Ægir.”

He gave your hands one more squeeze before he let them go and stoop up. Holding a hand in front of you he gestured for you to take it.

“Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?”

You took his hand and he helped you up. “I’d like that very much, yes.”

The both of you started walking, side by side, across the castle. A nice silence sat between the both of you and you took the chance to imagine what would you do once you got to your room.

A nice, warm bath was first, of course. And then you were wondering if you should read a book from the library or work on your magic, seeing as after that nap you were not tired at all. Sadly, your happy bubble busted when you saw Loki making his way straight to you.

He was a good distance away from you but eventually you’d meet, seeing as he was walking in the opposite direction.

The inevitable happened and when he stood just a few meters away from you, you heard him call your name softly.

“Y/N…”

With a curt nod you greeted him. “Your Majesty.”

Loki grimaced, a pained look on his face. “Can we talk?” But when he saw you stepping away from him he couldn’t help but plead for you to stay. “Please?”

You looked at Ægir and he gave you a nod, stating that he’d be there if you needed him. Ægir walked a few steps away from you to give you a bit of privacy and only when he was away Loki dared to speak.

“How is your cheek?” The pained look was still present on his face and you were starting to grow irritated by it.

“She has a cut. There was blood.”

Ægir’s voice called from the distance and Loki gave him a short but menacing look before switching his gaze back to you. “I can see that.”

You rolled your eyes at their interaction. It was as if two boys were here instead of a King and a well-respected sea jötunn.

“I’m fine.”

Your tone was neutral which made Loki uneasy. He took a step forward but you immediately took one back, keeping your distance from him.

“Y/N I’m truly sorry. What happened was totally–”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Your question caught him off guard. Not only because you interrupted him but because you were now looking incredibly hostile. Something he had never seen in your eyes before.

“Wha–”

“You saw it. You saw what she did yet you chose to remain silent.”

Remembering the scene only made your heart hurt again. Loki, your only friend here who could understand how lost you felt in this realm, turning his back on you. You were well aware that your heart broke not only for the friendship but for the could’ve been. What could’ve been if you were more than a healer. He was a good ruler, you were certain of it, but he couldn’t care less for you.

“I couldn’t possibly interfere–”

Once again you cut him off, the rage bursting out of you. “That’s bullshit!”

Both Loki’s and Ægir’s eyes grew wide at your outburst and Loki was quick to try and calm you down.

“Shhh! Not here!”

You ran a hand down your face, wincing when you rubbed at your sore cheek. “Just– answer me one thing. Are you going to marry her?”

A silence sat between the both of you. Loki’s eyes seemed to burst out of their socket as he paled considerably.

At his lack of answer you repeated yourself. “Are you? Because if you are then there’s no point in me staying here any longer. I will not tolerate such behavior from someone who is not my princess and who will  _never_  be my queen.”

With his mouth agape, Loki stared at you, completely speechless. Was he going to marry her? Hel– he didn’t even know himself.

The sudden noise of steps approaching got Ægir’s attention but Loki and you were very busy staring at each other, your heart hanging on a thin rope waiting for his answer to either cut it or save it from an ugly fall.

“Are you?”

You saw a guard ran with all his might towards you. “Your Majesty!”

But Loki paid no mind, still debating on what to say.

“I–I..”

The longer he took to answer, the more you felt your gut wrenching in pain.

“Your Majesty!”

With his nerves on end, Loki finally turned around to face the guard who now stood a meter away from him.

“What!?”

The guard had panic written all over his face and you suddenly felt even worse. Something was wrong.

With one sentence the guard managed to suck the air out of the three of you, fear and confusion placing themselves on the pit of your stomachs.

“We are under attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is welcome :)


	10. - Tíu -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the attack leaves many casualties and you struggle to save the most important jötunn in Utgard from his death.

You were immediately taken to your chambers and instructed to stay there.

You saw Loki leave in the opposite direction, ready to fight whatever threatened his castle. But you couldn’t help but worry for his safety.

Ægir accompanied him after he made sure you were safe in your room. Loki’s orders.

You could hear screams and grunts not too far from your door. You knew the basic moves for battle thanks to Sif, who always asked you to help her train when you were younger but it wasn’t definitely your forte.

Suddenly, you heard your window crash, a huge giant making his way to you with an ice dagger on his hand.

You yelped as you tried to escape through the door but he threw the dagger at you, narrowly missing your head. Your heart raced against your ribcage and your blood pumped all over your body.

This was the end.

The giant smirked down at you, ripping the dagger from the door and tilting your chin upwards with the tip of the dagger.

“Your  _King_  dies tonight.”

His voice was low and threatening, successfully scaring you. But if there was one thing you learned from Sif was to turn that fear into strength.

You kicked the giant on his knee, which didn’t really do any harm. You only managed to infuriate him even more as he punched you on the head, sending you to the side of the room. You fell to the ground, gasping as the air had been suddenly knocked out of you and the throbbing pain on your head and eye grew worse. Thankfully, this gave you enough time to grab a vase from the table next to you, smashing it on his chest as soon as he came close to you. The vase shattered in many pieces but you quickly reached out to pick one of them as the giant leaped at you, missing you by an inch.

The giant fell on the floor, right next to you and you took this to your advantage by sticking the sharp piece on his neck. He grunted and you pushed down harder, hoping it’d harm him enough so you could escape. You saw his body go limp and you stepped away from him, making your way out of the door, stepping on the hall.

There were bodies lying everywhere but you had no time to inspect each and one of them. From the distance, a guard noticed you standing in the middle of the hall.

“Healer!”

You turned your head and saw a very familiar guard running towards you. It was the guard from the stomach-ache.

“Lady Y/N you can’t be here!” He said as he ran hurriedly at you, a desperate look on his face.

“A g–giant broke into my room.”

He widened his eyes and looked around frantically. “Come with me.”

The both of you made your way around the bodies, aware of any suspicious activity around you. After some minutes, he led you throughout a hidden door on the wall.

“You must stay here. Once it’s safe I will come and fetch you.” The guard said quickly, glancing over his shoulder making sure no one could see you.

You nodded but you couldn’t help but worry for him. “Thank you.”

The guard smiled, something you had never seen another jötunn do before, at least not to you. He closed the door and you were left in the small room with a small couch on the corner. You sighed, knowing there was nothing else you could do but wait.

*     *     *     *

After a good hour, you noticed the noise had died down a bit.

You couldn’t stop fidgeting with your hands as you paced around the room. You didn’t last five minutes seated because of the anxiety. You should be out there, helping, you’re a healer by Odin’s beard! If someone could be of some use it was you but considering previous experiences here in Utgard you concluded you were better off away from the war zone, not causing more damage than there already was.

A knock on the door reverberated across the room and you jumped.

You quickly ran towards the door but stopped abruptly. What if it was another evil giant that wanted to kill you? Conflicted, you stared at the wall, biting your nails deciding what to do but then a familiar voice called your name.

“Lady Y/N. It’s me, Starkad. The guard!”

You immediately recognized the guard’s– Starkad’s voice and you ran to the door as he opened it. He had a terrified look on his face, making your stomach drop.

“My Lady–”

“Where is King Loki?” You interrupted him, not liking the somber tone on his voice.

He visibly gulped and you felt your heart pounding on your chest. No, it couldn’t be.

“He’s… badly hurt, I’m afraid.”

Nodding your head, you took the news and started to plan how to help him. “Take me to him, immediately.”

“I don’t think there’s much to do–”

You interrupted him before he could continue with the rest of the sentence, his defeated tone angering you. “I will not ask again.”

He nodded weakly, stepping aside allowing you to leave the room and step on the hall. You didn’t wait for him to lead the way, Loki needed you and you couldn’t waste anymore time. You were on the infirmary in record time, a bunch of guards surrounding one of the beds with worried looks on their faces. Once they saw you they gave you weird looks but you dismissed them, making your way to the bed. And there it was.

Loki looked really bad. His eyes were closed and you could barely see his chest going up and down. You took his vitals as every set of eyes in the room watched your movements. His pulse was weak and overall his prognostic wasn’t a good one. Deep gashes adorned his chest, bruises already forming on his face and his nose was crooked. But what caught your attention was the dagger impaled on his shoulder, close to his chest.

The skin around it looked red with clear signs of inflammation and the veins close to the wound were prominent, a dark liquid pumping through them making them look black.

It was poison. The dagger was poisoned.

You felt your blood run cold as your stomach dropped. With frantic eyes, you made eye contact with one of the jötnar healers who was standing at the back at the room.

“You! Give me the vial with the white liquid sitting on the top shelf!”

Your eyes went back to Loki, examining his face and body for any other injuries you might have missed. But when you didn’t have the vial in front of you after ten seconds, you looked up again at the jötunn.

“Now!”

He yelped and saw his blue face go purple as he rushed to the shelf next to him and grabbed the vial. He handed it to you and without looking up, you took it and quickly opened it with your teeth. You tried to pull Loki up from the bed but his body was very heavy so you turned back to the jötunn and asked for his help.

“Lift him up, please.” Your words came out hurriedly but luckily he understood what you said and quickly grabbed Loki’s head and pulled it up from the pillow as you gave him the antidote. Once the liquid was gone, you waited impatiently for the effects to kick in but he seemed worse. His forehead had sweat on it, his skin went pale blue and his lips looked dry and grey. Out of nowhere, he started to convulse.

Your eyes went wide and you felt confused. This was supposed to help!

“Help me get him on his side!” You yelled at the air but the jötunn in front of you had already started pulling him to the side.

You didn’t know what else to do. The antidote was supposed to save him but it only made things worse.

A guard cleared his throat before speaking. “Lady Y/N step back. There’s nothing you can do.”

Your head snapped at him, disbelief coursing through your body as you heard his words. He wanted to let Loki, the  _King_ , die? You suddenly felt so angry, angry at the guard, angry at Loki but mostly, angry at yourself for not knowing what else to do.

“No!”

Your arms immediately went to Loki’s body which kept convulsing. Suddenly, you felt a sizzling feeling on your fingers as they made contact with Loki’s skin and you gasped. There might be one way to save him after all.

You positioned yourself next to Loki and wiped his hair away from his forehead, your heart constricting at the sight in front of you.

“Don’t you dare die on me.” You whispered softly, eyes brimming with tears as you looked at his face.

Closing your eyes, you placed your hands on his chest and poured a bit of your magic, trying to see how he’d react to it. When you saw his movements slowing down a bit, you decided to pour more of it. Your magic suddenly came face to face with the poison, making your body ache but you knew you had to continue, it was the only way. The original plan was to soothe the poison effects on Loki’s body with your magic but after five minutes he started getting worse again. You switched to plan b. There was only one more way to fix this and it wouldn’t be very nice.

Takin a deep breath, you attracted the poison towards you and your powers started sucking the poison out of him, taking it straight to you. Now here came the tricky part. You had to avoid the poison reaching far enough or you could end up worse than Loki.

Once the first drops of the poison made it to your body, you started to feel bad. First came the sweating and then your whole body felt frozen, chills running down your back every five seconds. You kept pulling the poison out of Loki until you could no longer stand and decided to stop.

Making your way to the sink next to you, you tried to support yourself with your arms as you felt your body heave and a second later you were vomiting, black liquid coming out of your mouth. You stood there for about two minutes and when you were done you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and went back to where Loki lied.

There was still more poison you had to take from his body so you resumed your position and kept going.

*     *     *     *

It had been a few days after the attack and Loki still lied unconscious.

Princess Angrboda hadn’t left her chambers and honestly, you couldn’t be happier. Her presence had put you on edge when she visited Loki on the second day. She had acted as if the attack had been your fault and after a heated conversation between the both of you Ægir told Starkad to take her away from the room, afraid that another incident would happen.

Viðblindi, the jötunn who had helped you the night of the attack, had quickly turned into a good friend of yours. You made acquaintances with him the past few days, apologizing for the way you had ordered him around but he told you not to worry about it, otherwise King Loki wouldn’t be alive. Between him, Ægir and you, you took care of Loki.

The three of you were currently in Loki’s room. You liked to spend your day with him, in case anything happened. Ægir and Viðblindi were arguing about something you couldn’t remember as you made sure Loki’s vitals were normal.

“I am  _telling_  you. Wolf’s milk is  _nothing_  compared to fresh seal milk.”

Viðblindi made a disgusted face and switched his eyes to you. “Please tell me you disagree with him.”

“Oh no, there’s no way you’re making me part of your silly discussion.”

The two of them kept bantering back and forth and five seconds later they were wrestling like five years old and poor Viðblindi was struggling to get Ægir off of him.

“Norns, Ægir! Give him a rest.” You said, a laugh escaping your mouth in the process.

He pouted as Viðblindi opened his arms and thanked the norns in an exaggerated gesture.

You laughed at their ridiculous antics, sending a playful wink to them which prevented you from noticing the man on the bed, lying next to you, looking at the three of you with a snarl on his face as an unsettling, not very kind feeling settled on the pit of his stomach.

Loki was awake and he did not seem very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with feedback and/or a kudo if u enjoyed it :)


	11. - Ellefu -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki’s awake and you update him about what he missed. (i suck at summaries it’s basically loki x reader interacting?? sORRY)

“Sorry for interrupting your fun.” A hoarse voice said, catching all of you by surprise. “But I kind of feel like I’m in dire need of a bath.”

Loki tried to move but groaned, making your arms fly forward as if to stop him.

“Loki! I mean– King Loki, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?” You rushed through your words, still not believing your eyes.

He finally decided to look at you and what he saw made his heart drop. The cut on your cheek looked better but the skin on your left eye had a purple tint while another bruise could be seen on your forehead, same colour as the one in your eye.

“What happened to you?” His tone sounded worried and his brows were drawn closer, a hand hesitatingly reaching out to touch the tender area gently.

You winced a bit but smiled at him reassuringly. “A giant broke into my room.”

His eyes widened considerably before hardening. “Who was he? And where were you!?” He got agitated, his last question directed at Ægir but before the later could answer, he continued speaking. “Where else did he hurt you?”

“I’m good, nothing serious. It’s you who you should be concerned about. You– you almost didn’t make it.” You reassured him about your state but when you told him about his, your voice broke slightly.

He gave you a weird look, thoroughly confused by your statement. He knew he had received a few hits and stabs and he remembered the energy fading away from him, giving in to the darkness but that was it, right? “It was just a stab.”

“Yes, but the dagger was poisoned.”

Loki remained silent, looking at the sheets while both Ægir and Viðblindi sat in silence knowing it was best to not say anything and let him talk to you.

What Loki didn’t know was that you had a few more wounds than the ones in your face. You had broken a rib so, eventually, you grew tired of standing and chose to sit on his bed still looking at him. “They haven’t found the ones responsible for the attack.”

Loki finally lifted his eyes from the bed, meeting your worried eyes. “It was the Storm Giants. Even a fool could notice.” He said in a flat tone, rolling his eyes slightly.

You tried not to dwell on the not-so-kind adjective he chose, perhaps he didn’t mean it for you and was referring to the jötnar? “But the council–”

“The council wants me dead.” He interrupted you, earning a soft gasp from you. He sighed, rubbing his temples before continuing. “So of course they would turn a blind eye on them.”

You knew the jötnar were not the kindest creatures but you couldn’t believe there would be some of them willing to not only let the criminals get away with the almost murder of the King, but to actually try to kill him. “But that’s regicide! Punishable by death, there must be something you could do.”

Loki gave you a sad smile and his hand found yours, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was touched, he really was. He didn’t think that after what you had gone through, thanks to him, you’d still worry about his well-being. “This is Utgard, my dear. I’m afraid things don’t work the same as Asgard.”

You tried to ignore the strange fluttering in your chest and focused on Loki’s words. Now you knew you could not trust anyone, not like you hadn’t deduced it before but now you could say you were one hundred percent sure, at least if you wanted to survive.

“How long have I been gone?” Loki asked after a few minutes of silence.

Viðblindi cleared his throat before answering him. “Three days, your grace.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose in surprise but then made an unpleased face. He turned his head to you and stared as you played with the fabric of your coat. The days seemed to get colder and you needed the extra layers if you didn’t want to freeze to death. When he failed to catch your attention, he tried to scoot closer to you but forgot about his wound, hurting himself in the process.

You heard him moan in pain and you snapped out of your daze, eyes wide and frantic.

“Don’t move!” Again, you reprimanded him as he huffed.

“I want a bath.” He pouted and King Loki was gone, being replaced by the image of the little boy you used to play with; arms crossed and a bored face.

You rolled your eyes but nodded. Ægir and Viðblindi excused themselves not before offering their help which was quickly dismissed by Loki.

Oh, sweet Valhalla.

*     *     *     *

“I see you are still in speaking terms with him.”

Getting Loki in the bathtub was almost impossible. After the initial shock of seeing his bare chest went away, you spent fifteen minutes making sure the water temperature was right. When he noticed the tell-tale signs of you about to go off at him, he gave you a sickly sweet smile and got in.

You lifted your eyes from your book as you heard him speak but you regretted it immediately, being met with the sight of his bare torso as he ran his wet hair away from his face.

“Huh? Oh, of course I am. He’s my friend.” You said as you switched your eyes back to your book, a blush growing on your cheeks.

He made a disgusted face not noticing your flushed state. “You deserve better friends.”

“Oh, is that so?” At this you finally put your book down on your lap, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. Like me.”

His tone was playful but you felt the anger swirling in your belly again. You narrowed your eyes and closed the book loudly, making him jump slightly. “A friend who won’t stand up for me when needed. I think not.”

Your tone was bitter and he winced, looking down at his hands and playing with the bubbles.

“Y/N…”

Shaking your head you stood up from the chair you were sitting in and made your way to the door, only to be stopped by him.

“Y/N!”

You stopped walking, shoulders tense as the anger in your body grew. Turning on your heel you looked at him straight in the eye with your arms crossed. Loki stood up from the tub but before you could see something you shouldn’t he conjured a towel to wrap around his hips, making his way towards you.

“I talked to her. After what she did.” His steps were slow and hesitant as he raised his arms, signaling he meant no harm. “I could not reprimand her because whether we like it or not, she’s a princess. You can’t talk to her in that way.”

You scoffed, he had to be joking. “Unbelievable.” You muttered under your breath but he still managed to hear you.

You were ready to head out of the door when he placed his hands on your wrists, stopping you immediately.

“You must understand! Be glad that she didn’t ask for your head.”

The anger in your body snapped, a fire burning in your eyes. Something he had never seen before.

“She called me your pet!” You finally exploded, yelling at his face what had been bugging you for the last two days. “She hinted that I was a source of entertainment for you, of  _pleasure,_  if you will.”

You kept wondering where did she get that idea and if everyone else in the castle thought the same. Your entire’s life work diminished because of blind hate. You couldn’t feel more helpless.

“W-what?” Loki whispered, his voice shaky and filled with disbelief. “I did not know that.”

“Of course you didn’t.” You crossed your arms over your chest after he let go of your wrists, surprised by what you had just said.

One look at your eyes and he knew he had screwed up. You were hurting and he couldn’t help but think that sending you back to Asgard, back to safety, would be wise. But his selfish side stopped him from letting go of you, he enjoyed your presence, you didn’t know but he truly felt like a piece of home was with him every time you were around.

“I don’t know where she got that idea but you must know it wasn’t me.”

Raising an eyebrow you kept your gaze on his. He looked sorry, worry lines appearing on his forehead and around his eyes. You knew, in your gut, that he didn’t mean to hurt you but you couldn’t shake the odd feeling of wanting him to prove you he cared. Something in your heart wanted more and yet you couldn’t pin point what exactly. For both of your sakes you chose to let it slip and turned your head away.

“Please don’t leave.” Loki whispered, hands reaching out to you but stopping right before he could meet your skin.

The hopeful look in his eyes tugged at your heart and you groaned inwardly.

“I’ll make tea.”

*     *     *     *

Loki was back on his bed and you sat on a chair, reading your book.

You had considerably cooled off after the heated argument back in the bathroom. After making tea, you chose to sit on the far corner of the room, book in your hands, as you kept looking over him. No matter how angry and upset you were at him, he needed you.

You heard the doors open and you felt dread filling your body as you saw who it was.

“My King. You are awake.” Angrboda said in a relieved tone.

He only nodded at her but said nothing. His thoughts about her conflicted him, he wished he could confront her about what she had said to you but knew he couldn’t do that without putting you at risk.

Angrboda gave you a glance and her demeanor instantly changed.

“Leave.”

Raising an eyebrow, you closed your book with a sigh before speaking. “I beg your pardon?”

She narrowed her eyes, her hands slowly balling into fists.

It seemed as if she didn’t care that Loki was right next to her and would witness how she mistreated you.

“I won’t repeat myself.”

You looked at Loki, waiting for him to do or say something but he remained unbothered, looking down at his hands as he picked at them. You narrowed your eyes but said nothing, standing up from your place you moved the chair back to its place making sure it scraped the floor and made an annoying scratching sound.

Thank the norns for those Jötunn anatomy books that said their ears are more perceptive of very acute noises.

Angrboda whined as she covered her ears in an attempt to stop the noise, face scrunching up in distress. Once she removed her hands, small spots of blood littered on them and she growled at you while Loki, who had also suffered the pain, still managed to smile faintly at you knowing this was your way of revenge. He knew he was hurting you by not sending Angrboda away, it pained him too.

This was the only way but of course, you couldn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with a kudo and/or feedback if u enjoyed it :)


	12. - Tólf -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again you rescue loki from his death but he wants to be the one to help you next time.

“Lady Y/N!”

You heard someone call you as they shook your shoulders, trying to get you to wake up.

“Please, wake up. The King isn’t feeling well.”

This got you to shoot out of bed, barely registering what had been said to you as you blindly searched for your robe.

After Angrboda sent you away you decided to be productive and went back to the infirmary. Once it was time for dinner you ordered for the food to be delivered at your door and ate alone. You were still feeling a bit tired after the amount of energy you used the night of the attack, so it wasn’t difficult for you to fall asleep once your appetite was satisfied.

Starkad’s steps were hurried as you made your way around the castle and you knew it had to be serious. With your heart in your throat you finally made it to Loki’s chambers and suddenly felt it drop to your stomach as you saw the condition he was in.

He lied on his bed, a pool of sweat surrounding him and his hair sticking to his forehead. He was clearly in a delirious state as he seemed to have no grasp of reality and his body switched forms every few seconds. His cheeks were red and once you got your hand on his skin you felt how hot he was.

“He’s got a fever.” You muttered to no one, your mind immediately rushing at what could be causing this and what would be the best approach.

From the corner of your eye you saw Viðblindi. He quickly went to your side and when he saw Loki’s state he jumped into action. “I’ll go start the bath.”

Nodding at him, you focused on the next step. You had asked the servants what did they served him for dinner but everything seemed normal. You proceeded to examine his wound and found the culprit. The skin around it was red and tender, yellowish liquid oozing out of it as the veins surrounding the area looked black.

Checking his vitals you confirmed he was still alive, breathing and blood pumping through his body. Next was draining the abscess. Viðblindi had taken the supplies you’d need to the room while Starkad went to fetch you to your chambers, making your job easier.

After washing your hands and cleaning the area you punctured it, blood and more of the pus draining out of it. You settled a metallic container next to his chest, making sure the liquid drained straight to it as you searched for the antidote on the first aid kit. When you finally found it you grabbed a syringe and without loosing any more time, you injected it on the upper side of his rear as Starkad held him in place.

You continued making sure the wound kept draining the liquid and when Viðblindi came out of the bathroom announcing the bath was ready you thanked him. After five minutes you saw Loki’s breaths go back to normal and the skin around the wound looked better. His body had settled on his jötunn form and when you checked his temperature again he was finally going back to normal.

With a sigh, you plopped down on the chair whipping your hair out of your face.

“I can take it from here. Get some rest.” Viðblindi said and you thanked him, exhaustion filling your whole body

Your eyes were fighting to stay open as you saw both Starkad and Viðblindi take Loki to the bathroom and once the door closed you let sleep embrace you.

*     *     *     *

The bath had waken up Loki and after promising he’d call if needed, Starkad and Viðblindi left the room, leaving the both of you alone.

After the adrenaline wore out you started feeling the strain on your broken rib. You decided that sitting down and rest for a while would be nice and, eventually, you fell asleep.

Loki saw you sleeping on the chair, your neck bent in an odd position that he was sure would hurt in the morning so, without giving it too much thought, he gently lifted you up from the chair and brought you to his bed. Once he had tucked you in and pushed your hair away from your face, he wondered what to do in the meantime. He saw the book you were reading earlier sitting on his desk, you must’ve forgotten it there when Angrboda made you leave. He picked it up, making sure he left a mark on the page you were in before he started the book.

And that was how you found him. Sitting in the chair, legs propped up on his desk as he gingerly licked at the tip of his finger and changed the page.

“Morning, darling.”

Your eyes had trouble adjusting to the light of the room. Loki noticed and with a flick of his hand the curtains closed, still casting enough light in the room to see his face.

“Good morning.” You yawned and stretched your limbs, careful of not hurting yourself in the process. You heard your back crack wonderfully and you sighed contentedly. “What–how did I end up here?” You said after realizing you were lying in a  _very_  comfortable bed.

“You looked rather uncomfortable here in the chair. Wouldn’t want you to feel poorly because of my fault.” Loki said as he closed the book,  _your_  book, and placed it on the desk, his legs dropping to the ground. “Thank you, by the way. For treating the fever.”

You smiled and nodded at him, relieved to see him up and about. He certainly looked better than the past few days.

“Now, since you are the one who needs to be taken care of, I ordered you breakfast.  _Asgardian_  breakfast.” He made his way to you, sitting on his bed next to you as he pushed strands of your hair away.

Your brain went blank as your heart started pounding. Words seemed to have abandoned you and your mushy brain was useless. After struggling for a bit, you spoke again, not even registering what you were saying thanks to your flushed state.

“You shouldn’t have.” The bedsheets suddenly seemed more interesting as you kept your eyes focused on them, avoiding eye contact.

Loki shook his head, his hand making a dismissive gesture. “One of the perks of being the King. I get to choose what I want to eat.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion before you realized something. “You mean I ate Sæhrímnir for  _nine_  days while you enjoyed Asgardian food!?”

“Whoopsie daisy?”

Of course he wasn’t sorry so he chose that moment to bring the breakfast to you, setting in on your lap and then pulled the lid off, successfully distracting you.

“You better made sure the bread is buttered and warm if you want to make it up to me.” You said, a bite of the food already in your mouth as you reached for the glass of juice on the night stand next to you.

Loki couldn’t stop staring. You looked awfully adorable, mouth full with food as you made grabby hands at your drink. He fetched it and handed it out to you.

“Whatever you want, just ask and it shall be brought to you.”

After swallowing the food you said a small thanks before continuing eating.

As you were close to finishing your food, Loki brought another tray to your lap. You looked at him confused and he only smiled at you.

“Are you ready for dessert? If I recall correctly, you love those tiny sweet potato pies with white sugar on top of them, don’t you?” He opened the lid and you were met with three of said pies.

You were truly surprised. The cooks at the palace, in Asgard, knew you loved these little pies and often brought them to you while you were studying with Thor and Loki when you were children. It was known that the easiest way to your heart was through your sweet tooth and the fact that Loki had asked for these to be made for you sent your poor heart in a frenzy.

“I’m surprised you remember that. Thank you, Loki.” You thanked him before taking a bite. You moaned, not having eaten one of these in almost three weeks since you left Asgard.

Loki couldn’t stop the corners of his lips turning up as he saw you munching happily, white sugar floating around you as you practically danced on your seat.

“Of course I remember. How could I not?” He grabbed a napkin from the tray and after you were done chewing, he wiped the sugar from the corners of your mouth. “You always had white powder around your mouth and nose.”

You stood still as he kept wiping the food from you face, eyes focused on your lips. He was really close and your mind went fuzzy again, cheeks growing warm as you swallowed loudly.

“Oh, I apologize.” He said as he noticed your silence. He pulled away from you quickly, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. “You um– you had sugar all over your face.”

Not knowing what to say, you simply muttered a soft ‘no worries’ and tried to help him pull the trays away from the bed but he stopped you before you could do anything.

“I will take care of that. You don’t want to hurt your rib more that it already is.” he said as he stood up from the bed, carrying the trays to the table and placing them on it.

Your eyes widened slightly as you realized what he said and then tried to mask it with confusion. “Whaaat?” You scrunched up your brows and gave him a look of disbelief.

But of course he didn’t buy it.

“You cannot fool me, dear.” He lightly chuckled as he made his way back to your side. “I assume it was caused by the giant that broke into your chambers?” His tone went a bit serious, his eyes fixed on yours making sure you told him nothing but the truth.

You sighed in defeat, there was no point in lying to him. “Yeah.”

“Mhm.”

Loki started playing with his hands and you avoided looking at him. The silence was driving him insane so he decided to interrupt it, his voice a bit hoarse before he cleared his throat.

“So, what do you want to do now?” He said, catching your attention as you stared at him confusedly. “Remember, I’m now taking care of you just like you have been doing lately.”

You laughed and the ghost of a smile finally made its way to his face. You looked around the room, looking for something that might be able to entertain both of you and make things less awkward. After all, you did enjoy his presence.

Your eyes fell on his desk, the cover of your book catching your attention. “I saw you with my book.”

He turned his head to look at it and stood up, grabbing it from his desk and sitting back on his bed, next to you. “It has captured my attention, darling.” The nickname rolled off his tongue as if it was nothing. You had tried to ignore it the first time but norns above knew how difficult it was. “Would you like for me to read it to you?”

You pondered the offer in your head and second later you were agreeing with it. “That would be nice.”

He smiled at you and stood up. With a confused face you silently asked what was he doing but then he waved his hand at you.

“Scoot over.”

Hesitatingly you did as he said, making enough room for him. He conjured more pillows, allowing him to rest his back against the headboard comfortably as he draped his arm over your shoulders.

“If you want you can place your head over my chest. I don’t bite.” His tone was teasing, easily cutting the tension in the room.

You rolled your eyes but did as he said. Your arms rested awkwardly at your sides, itching to wrap themselves around his middle.

“Is this okay?” You murmured softly against his chest as your arms draped over him, your eyes looking for his in search of confirmation.

You felt Loki’s hand gently glide over you head, petting your hair. “Mhm.”

He started reading and you quickly lost yourself in his voice rather than in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback are encouraged :)


	13. - þrettán -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bubble pops as soon as Angrboda shows herself at Loki’s chambers, ruining the mood. but then a rumour runs around the castle until it reaches your ears.

“I would like to speak with you.”

You heard someone speak and you slowly realized you were waking up from your sleep. The voice sounded feminine and uptight, the drowsiness preventing you from recognizing whose voice it was but after a pause they spoke again and you closed your eyes wishing for her to go away.

“ _Alone_.”

Angrboda’s voice was demanding and you could feel Loki’s body next to yours go rigid.

“Meet me in my office in half an hour.” He replied with the same if not a harsher tone and then you heard the door close.

“What was that?” You say after growing the courage for the past minute, half of your face under the covers.

“Darling I can’t hear you.” Loki gently pulled the covers down until they rested below your chin and you smiled bashfully at him.

“What did she want?” You try again, this time your tone a bit more shy under the piercing gaze of his emerald eyes.

“She wants to  _talk_.” He made a face and you refrained from laughing, half concerned about what she wished to speak with him.

But before you could voice out your concerns he started petting your hair away from your face with the softest look you had ever seen on his face.

“Did you sleep well?”

You nodded absentmindedly thinking back at how his voice had lulled you to sleep while his arm wrapped around you. You had never felt that comfortable in your life and it scared you.

“Yes, I needed a nap.” You reassured him with a smile.

The both of you stayed in silence for a minute until you heard him sigh and then stood up from the bed, sending a smile to you before he made his way to the door, his warmth immediately vanishing away.

“I’ll come back later.” He paused, his hand rested on the door handle as he turned to look at you one more time. “Get some rest, you need it.”

You rolled your eyes but the smile on your lips betrayed you.

“Fine.”

*     *     *     *

Loki left his room in a very pleasant mood.

He had come to enjoy your company, to the extent of even seeking it whenever he could. He wasn’t lying when he said he was thankful for having you taking care of him, he figured the least he could do was do the same for you since you were still hurt from the night of the attack.

There were so many loopholes and questions he had from that night but at the same time he had an idea of why it happened and who was behind it. Eventually he’d have to face the council and his court which didn’t sit all too well with him.

He reached the throne room but walked right past his seat, making his way to the door in the wall behind it. He had to admit that that little room gave him all the privacy he needed, everyone knew that when he was there it meant he didn’t want to be bothered, making it easier to escape the many Lords who sought favors and a better place in court.

A very skinny and small giant –for his race– stood at the corner of his office. Always present to bring him whatever His Majesty desired. Loki had to admit the young boy reminded him of him when he was younger. He imagined that’s what he would’ve looked like as a jötunn in his adolescent years.

Knocks on the door interrupted the quiet atmosphere in the room and the kid rushed to answer it. Angrboda came in, her skirts trailing behind her as her icy eyes focused on Loki.

The servant went back to his corner, camouflaging between the shadows as Loki started picking random papers from the desk, pretending to look at them as he finally addressed Angrboda.

“You wanted to talk?” His tone is flat, uninterested, which only managed to infuriate her even more.

“When are you going to make our courtship official.” With a tilt of her chin she asked him. Trying to come off as confident and demanding but Loki was no fool.

He stoped what he was doing and with a wave of his hand dismissed the servant. Once the boy was gone he kept rummaging through the papers paying no attention to the fuming giantess in from of him.

“You cannot barge in my castle and  _demand_  things.” Loki shook his head but kept it lowered, not meeting Angrboda’s eyes.

“If you want to rule Utgard you will need a Queen. The council has stated it.” She spoke in a condescending way. She was still on her feet seeing as Loki had not offered her a seat but when she took one step closer he immediately looked up which was enough to stop her.

“I am aware.” His crimson eyes didn’t leave hers and after five excruciatingly long seconds he went back to the sheets of paper in his hands.

“Tell me, Angrboda, Princess of the  _Storm_  Giants clan.” He spoke in a scarily calm tone, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth. “How many other clans are out there?”

Angrboda looked at him as if he had spoken to her in a foreign language. She blinked, waiting for him to say something else but when he raised his brows while his fingers tapped on the wooden desk she knew she had to answer his odd question.

“T-the frost giants, the storm giants, the ice giants, the mountain giants–”

“Ruled by their  _Queen_ , Knoda.” Loki interrupted her and she meekly nodded her head not knowing what else to say. “Don’t make me bother her and request her presence here in my court.” He spoke while folding his arms in front of him, resting them on the desk as a smirk took place on his lips. “At least not yet.”

She stood there speechless, knowing that she had put her future in jeopardy by being careless but the deed was done and there was no way of taking back her words. She was tired of playing this game after all, pretending when it was clear to everyone why she had came here. That throne was hers, she had wanted it ever since she was a child but they quickly shattered her dreams when they told her it was a male jötunn who deserved such power and not her. She had to wait for  _him_  so she could fulfill  _her_  destiny and she was done waiting.

“Remember your place.” Loki spoke, smirk gone and his eyes focused on hers. “Otherwise you will leave me with no choice than to take you as a lesser wife, right behind Knoda.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “I-I–”

But he was back to dismissing her presence, rummaging through the desk’s drawers looking for something that might take his attention away from her. “Next time you demand something from  _me_ , King Loki of Utgard, I will send you back to your clan and you can forget any place in my court for your people.”

He stopped his movements to smile coldly at her as his hand gestured towards the door.

“You may take your leave.”

*     *     *     *

“You are  _very_  annoying, now I see why the King doesn’t tolerate you.” Viðblindi said to Ægir and pushed him away for the hundredth time.

Ægir pouted, crawling back on Viðblindi’s lap and smushing his face between his hands. “Aw, don't be like that.”

Viðblindi groaned in annoyance but then the chair where they sat suddenly gave up under their weight and they both fell butt first on the floor. You gasped and seconds later laughed at their faces. They look so confused and flabbergasted since they were not expecting that to happen.

With a neutral face, Viðblindi turned to Ægir. “I hate you.”

Once again, you lost it and laughed at how defeated Viðblindi looked as Ægir had the decency to look ashamed.

Both jötnar came to check on you as soon as they knew of Loki’s departure. They had been quite entertaining especially since the once timid, closed-up Viðblindi warmed up to the two of you and made good acquaintances with Ægir. The latter became so annoying, constantly nagging the poor jötunn healer with hugs and punches to the point it made you question if he hated him instead of liking him.

Servants rushed in through the door looking around the place frantically.

“We heard a noise!” one of them spoke and you composed yourself enough to answer.

“Not to worry!” you calmed them down since they were all looking ready to fight any threat. “Just these two acting like children.”

At your words, they servants took a longer look at your jötnar friends and noticed the broken chair.

“Oh.” the other servant said this time and took a step in their direction. “Let us fix that for you, sire.”

Ægir shrugged and stood up, helping Viðblindi up as well before they made their way to your side, leaving enough room for the servants to work.

“This is all your fault” Viðblindi complained as he nudged Ægir with his shoulder.

They started bickering once again and you only rolled your eyes. Their words immediately drowned as you watched the servants start fixing the chair but what caught your attention the most was the sudden mention of Loki and Angrboda.

Both servants kept working, chatting in hushed tones and you tried to hear what they were talking about.

“It’s true!” The second servant said, watching the other one work.

With a look filled with disbelief, the first servant questioned his sources. “How do you even know? And pass me the screwdriver.”

The second servant sighed and passed him the tool. “Þrúðgelmir told Mögþrasir who told Hræsvelgr who told  _me_.” he explained with the most serious face.

The first servant looked at him as if he had spoken in a foreign language and then shook his head. “Instead of listening to gossip of the courtship you should be focusing on your duties.” he said as he placed the tool back on the other servant’s hand and checked the chair. “Otherwise we will be forever stuck in these jobs.” he gave a side-look on your way and you immediately turned your eyes somewhere else.

You heart pounded in your chest. They mentioned a courtship and you swore you heard them say Loki’s and Angrboda’s names. Sadly, before you could even think of asking them what they meant they’re at the door stating the chair has been repaired and left the room.

It wasn’t until around an hour later that Loki showed up again.

He looked a bit worn out, hair a bit disheveled and with a distant look. “I am glad to see you are still here.”

You tried to smile but you’re sure it looked more like a grimace.

“I come bearing food.” He said in a sing-song tone and you couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Thank you.”

“Eh, it’s nothing.” he dismissed it with a hand gesture. “Just something I put together very quick. It was getting late and I didn’t want the cooks to kill me for making them stay longer.” he shook his head and laughed as he seemed to recall the scenario. “Apparently they don’t trust my cooking skills.”

To say you were caught off guard is an understatement.

With your mouth agape you barely managed to speak. “You… cooked it?”

He sensed the emotion in your words making him look at you and raising his brows.

“You look surprised.”

Sheepishly, you smiled at him but chose to say nothing, the heavy weight of all the questions you had rushing through your mind.

He placed the tray on the desk and then made his way to you. “Is everything alright?” he asked with a worried look. He sat on the bed, right in the spot next to you, as he searched for answers in your eyes. “You are acting different.”

Fooling him was useless so you went straight to the point. Kind of. “I heard something.”

“What did you hear?” His eyebrows were scrunched up, his eyes never leaving yours and placing all his attention on you.

Taking a deep breath you finally asked what had been on your mind for the past hour. “Your courtship with Angrboda.”

He was silent for a while. He hummed and nodded once and then switched his gaze to the headboard, breaking eye contact with you. His right hand started to pick at the left one and you watched, your own hands itching to cover his but you chose to not do so and wait.

“There is– there is no courtship with Angrboda,” he finally said after a long minute of silence but his eyes remained focused away from yours. “Not yet.”

The last part managed to make your breath hitch in your throat and a cold feeling ran through your body.

“But there will be.”

You spoke softly and it successfully caught his attention. His eyes looked lost, raw and hopeless as they stared into yours.

“I’m not sure of what I’m doing.” Loki confessed and your heart clenched in pain.

“There are no feelings. If that is your concern.” he spoke again but this time with a voice a bit stronger than before. “It is not a custom here to marry because of love but for convenience.”

No one said a thing, he seemed lost again in his thoughts and you didn’t dare disturb him.

Suddenly, he perked up after minutes of being still and clapped a hand on his thigh, catching your attention as a smile made its way on his lips.

“Let us forget about it and have dinner because dear, I am  _starving_.”

You knew it was best for everyone to let it go, just this time, and pretend it was all going to be alright so you smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.

Loki brought the trays to the bed and you made room big enough for him to sit comfortably next to you. He opened the lids and you were met with a sandwich which looked very tasty. Once you were all settled he placed his back on the headboard and wrapped an arm around you shoulders,  

“Now, what did you do today?” he asked as he munched his sandwich. “Hopefully you didn’t bore yourself to death, did you?”

“No, actually I was quite entertained.”

You proceeded to tell him about the broken chair and Viðblindi’s and Ægir’s bickering. He looked displeased when he heard Ægir had been in his room and wasted no time in making it known to you.

“I can believe you seriously disobeyed an order from me, the King himself, and manage to keep doing it.” he said, his eyes narrowing in fake anger at you.

You chewed the last bite of your sandwich before answering him with another question. “Are you ever going to tell me what is up with you and your hatred to Ægir? Because he doesn’t seem to return the sentiment.

Loki rolled his eyes and handed you a drink as he sipped on his. “I might have overreacted a bit.” he said after gulping down the juice. “I don’t  _hate_  him but I do  _despise_  him.” He clarified and it was your turn to roll your eyes earning a laugh from him. “One day, my little healer. One day.”

You finished your drink ignoring the flutter in your chest at the nickname and handed him back your glass. He took it along with the tray and placed it next to his door and then made his way back to his bed, getting under the covers.

“Did you like it?” he murmured softly as he placed his arm under your head, bringing it to his chest so you could rest comfortably.

You hummed and closed your eyes, suddenly sleepy. “It was delicious, Loki. Thank you.”

His hand petted your hair away from your face while the other graced the arm you had draped over his waist.

“You are most welcome, darling.”

Soon enough you both fell asleep into each other’s arms as if it was the most normal thing. And maybe it was, but only to the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with feedback/kudos if u enjoyed it :)


	14. - Fjórtán -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decisions must be made, loki is running out of time and the council is starting to grow impatient.

The sound of knocks reverberating in the room woke you up the next morning.

You heard a deep groan beside you which suddenly had you wide awake. As you turned your face to your right you found Loki’s face close enough to make out the soft, fuzzy hairs on his face. Even half asleep he looked incredibly regal, his dark brows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut as his thin lips puckered in a grimace.

How was it possible to look even better than before you went to sleep? He certainly did. Meanwhile you’re sure you had dried drool on the corners of your mouth, a huge knot in your hair and swollen eyes.

You placed your elbows on the bed, lifting your upper body as you scanned the room. The knocks were heard again and this time Loki stood up abruptly from the bed, throwing the covers aside as he made his way to the door.

Yanking the door open he looked at guard in front of him with narrowed eyes. “What is it?”

You noticed that his voice was raspy as he spoke to the guard and you tried to cover yourself, avoiding being noticed by the latter. You weren’t doing anything wrong but you were sure it’d look really bad if someone found you in the King’s bed.

“The council members have arranged a meeting and His Majesty is required to attend.” The guard bowed at him as he spoke.

Loki remained in silence for a few seconds before sighing, clearly not happy.

“Very well.”

The guard once again bowed and then turned on his heel as Loki closed the door and made his way back to the bed.

You pretended to be busy stretching your limbs and rubbing the sleep away from your face, waiting for him to be the one to say something first. You felt the bed dip under his weight and when you glanced at him you noticed he was already looking at you.

“I won’t be able to have breakfast with you.” His tone was apologetical and a small frown appeared on his face. “Will I see you at noon?” His brows furrowed, waiting for your answer.

You gulped and switched your eyes to your hands.

“I guess.”

He hummed and then made a hand gesture towards your middle. “How is your rib doing?” He looked at your covered torso as if he could assess the damage with his mere sight. “If you want I could give you a healing spell? To make it heal faster?”

You gave him a tight lipped smile. “I appreciate it but if I haven’t healed it myself it’s because I want it to heal properly.” You explained before morphing your face into a grimace. It sounded as if you were being disrespectful so you rushed to speak again, not wanting to make him feel bad. "You know how broken bones can be when you rush the process.”

He let out a chuckle and then lowered his eyes to the bed. “Of course. You are the expert here, darling.”

That nickname, once again, made your heart flutter and you were sure any second now the blush would appear. You laughed as well and suddenly you felt a bit empty while watching him getting up from the bed and making his way to the door. With a flick of his hand his clothes switched to a proper attire worthy of a King.

Right before he left the room, he glanced back over his shoulder to look at you.

“I hope to see you at the dinning hall at noon!”

Without waiting for a reply, he closed the door and you were left once again in his bed, confused about the weird feelings you felt swirling in your chest.

*     *     *     *

Loki had to admit the past few days had been confusing to him.

It had been years since he felt comfortable enough around someone –that wasn’t his mother– to even look forward to spend more time with them. He had never hated you but he also had never given you a chance to get to know you better.

The longing he felt when he wasn’t around you scared him slightly. He wasn’t becoming clingy, was he? Oh, norns. What he would give to understand what is really going on between the both of you.

He was no fool. He knew he was entering dangerous territory by spending more and more time with you but he couldn’t get enough of it. Loki was aware that his heart leaped when he saw you smile and he was aware of how easy the word  _darling_  rolled off his tongue when he was with you. His walls were crumbling down and what scared him the most was that he actually wanted them to crumble, but only for you.

Eventually, he reached the throne room and was a bit surprised to see Angrboda sitting among the members of the council. He paid no mind and walked straight to his seat under the eyes of every jötunn.

“Sire,” one of the eldest jötnar rose from his seat and addressed Loki as the rest watched expectantly. “I say it is about time we discuss the details about your marriage.” Hums of agreement filled the room and from the corner of his eye Loki saw Angrboda smirk. “The attack has left a bitter taste in the city and what is better than a royal wedding to lift the spirits?”

A round of ‘aye’s” were heard and Loki laughed slightly, shaking his head. The jötnar seemed pleased and Angrboda felt as if finally her dreams were about to come true. Her heart pounded excitedly at the prospect of sitting on a throne next to him, ruling while everyone bowed for her. She could already taste the power she had always wanted.

Loki lifted his hand which immediately made the room quiet down as he prepared for what he was about to say. He dared to look at Angrboda and smiled at her, the gesture making her smile fade and an uneasy feeling sat on her belly.

“I do not need a Queen.” Loki stated with a strong voice as his back straightened up.

The room went silent, no one dared to say a thing. In fact, it seemed as if everyone was holding their breaths waiting for someone to cut the tension.

“How  _dare_  you!?” Angrboda’s voice seethed around the room as she stood up from her seat, eyes burning with rage at Loki’s statement.

But he wasn’t having it.

“How dare  _you_  question your King?” His usually smooth voice dripped with venom as he gave her the dirtiest look anyone had seen in centuries.

His eyes snapped to one of the council members whom immediately lowered their eyes, avoiding the fiery crimson eyes of his. Loki trailed his eyes through each and every single one of the members, making sure they saw the rage he was feeling, making them feel as insignificant as an insect under his gaze and how easily he could crush them.

“Are we going to ignore the attack?” Loki said after a minute of no one saying a thing. “Are we going to ignore the  _Storm Giants_  that broke into my castle and tried to commit regicide?” His eyes focused on Angrboda who was still on her feet, her eyes narrowed at him.

“Angrboda,” Loki called her name and every pair of eyes went to her, waiting for their next move. “Please, do enlighten us. What were your people doing here?” Loki asked with a fake calm tone when in reality he was ready to blow up.

She gave a short glance sideways to the council member next to her and then cleared her throat. “It was just a little push.”

“A little push.” Loki repeated, a thoughtful look on his face. “For what?”

She lifted her chin, eyes roaming nervously around the room and then she took a deep breath. It was time to confess. “To show how weak you are without a Queen in the throne.”

It was her.

Loki felt the blood in his body boil to the point that all he could see was red.

“You ordered  _my death!_ ” His fist smashed against the table in front of him and most of the room jumped in their seats at the sudden move.

But Angrboda was equally as mad as him, her grey eyes turning into storms and her hands clenching into fists.

“If it weren’t for you, I would be on that throne already!” Her chest heaved while the fire burned again in her eyes. “I deserve it!”

Loki let out a disbelieving laugh, letting himself fall back on his seat. “All this because the princess desires a throne.”

“Enough!” One of the oldest council members yelled as his eyes traveled from Loki to Angrboda. “It is unfortunate that Princess Angrboda went to such lengths to ensure her place at the throne.” The jötunn gave her a pointed look. “But you still and  _will_  have to marry her. The law is the law, remember you are not in Asgard anymore.” The facial features of the jötunn hardened, showing Loki they would not let this go. “Prove that you are more than a spoiled child of an Aesir and are worthy of this throne.”

“ _Worthy_.” Loki murmured under his breath in a mocking tone. “Is this the kind of ruler you want? A petulant child who throws a tantrum when things don’t go her way?” He retaliated back.

Another council member cut in, his deep voice threatening Loki.

“You  _will_  marry.” He paused, crimson eyes looking straight at him with such disdain that it somehow reminded him of Laufey’s eyes. “Or you will face exile.”

Angrboda smirked from her seat, thinking she had won this round. But when Loki spoke the smile vanished from her face.

“Then I will certainly won’t be marrying  _her_.”

*     *     *     *

After Loki left his room you decided to take a bath and get dressed.

You were feeling a bit bored and on edge at knowing it was very likely that Loki was discussing the night of the attack with the council. The night he almost died.

You shook your head trying to dissipate your negative thoughts and chose to be productive. You had been off duty for a few days now and you thought it was best if you went back to the infirmary. And that was what you did.

When you got there everything seemed normal. A few fellow healers nodded their heads at you when they saw you walk in. You immediately started to search for Viðblindi and found him busy with a child from one of the Lords from the court. You decided it was best to let him work and instead went to your own station, making sure you weren’t short on supplies and doing a bit of inventory.

The morning flew by and when you least realized everyone had already left for lunch. Viðblindi offered you his company but you were actually looking forward to be alone for a little while. Reassuring him you’d be alright, he finally left and you sighed.

It had been probably five minutes since you were alone when the doors of the infirmary opened and a very distraught Loki came in.

Your brows scrunched up in worry, you could sense the stress and anger pouring out of him and the room shifted into a more tense vibe.

“How was the meeting?” You dared to ask as you watched him plop down on one of the couches.

He ran a hand through his hair as he let his head rest on the wall, closing his eyes.

“I do not wish to talk about it.”

Your eyebrows rose in surprise but you understood the message. Changing the topic, you approached him by walking closer to the couch.

“In that case,” you sat on the spot next to him, making him open one eye and turning his head to look at you. “Tell me why do you hate Ægir.”

He closed his eye and groaned, a palm running down his face in annoyance. “You are never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” You answered with a smile, your nose scrunching up and then releasing a laugh at his exasperated face.

 _Cute_ , he thought. And then a flick of terror engulfed him only to disappear as quick as it came. He cleared his throat, trying to buy time and calm his erratic heart that seemed to leap every time your eyes focused on his, giving him all of your attention.

“Very well. I guess it is time for you to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with feedback and/or a kudo if u enjoyed it :)


	15. - Fimmtán -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’re in for a surprise when loki finally explains why he hates Ægir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i know but we are nearing the end!

“Many centuries ago, Ægir hosted a party for all the Aesir, Vanir and elves.” Loki started to explain once he had made himself more comfortable on the couch. “We were all drinking and I may have had a bit too much to drink, Odin’s personal stash of mead is known for having the strongest drinks in the universe.”

“You got drunk!?” You couldn’t help the laugh from escaping your lips. “Norns, I wish I could see that.” You shook your head in disbelief.

A flushed, intoxicated Loki sounded interesting.

He nudged your side with his elbow before returning to the story. “Two servants were in charge of greeting the guests, welcoming them and giving them compliments. Most of the Aesir, if not all of them, got praising words but when they got to me they only laughed and called me a trickster and deceitful. So I stabbed one of them.” He said like it was nothing.

“You  _what_!?” With your eyes open as wide as they could, you sat there, mouth agape at what he just said.

“He was fine,” he dismissed it “But they kicked me out of the party and, eventually, I sneaked my way in.”

Your hand covered your mouth as more words poured out of his lips. “I cannot believe you.”

“And then I started picking up fights with everyone, I think I even killed someone, I’m not sure.” He looked up at the ceiling with a fake thoughtful look. “Eventually the gossip spread around the realms and some people started calling it Lokasenna, which means Loki’s sarcasms, since I spent the whole dinner exchanging insults with the gods.”

Not knowing what to say you sat there, your widened eyes still trained on him as you searched for words. He looked a bit ashamed though, he played with his hands as he waited for your answer.

“And you hate Ægir because of something  _you_  did?” You said slowly, trying to understand why would he hate him if he barely did a thing.

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest. “He has never let me live that down!”

“I highly doubt someone will. I wouldn’t.”

The look he sent your way could only be described as venomous.

Patting him on the back, you smiled disdainfully at him. “You know that is a petty reason to hate him, right?”

“He humiliated me!”

“And what did you expect? A hug? You ruined his party!” Silence sat between both of you. “You should do it.” His face morphed into one of horror as he heard you speak again. “Hug out the years of resentment.”

His head shook multiple times as the terrorized look remained on his face. “I will not do that.”

“I’m in.” A voice said from the door and both you and Loki turned around.

Ægir stood on the doorway with a huge smile. You laughed at his perfect timing and you heard Loki sigh beside you.

“That is perfect!” You knew this would make Loki angrier and when he glared at you you knew you succeeded.

Standing up from the couch, his face looked solemn as he excused himself. “I must leave.”

“Aw, come on! No hug?” Ægir frowned exaggeratedly, opening his arms as if expecting a hug.

Loki didn’t even bother to answer him, focusing his gaze on you and winced. “I was wondering if you have anything that would get rid of a migraine?”

“Where does it hurt?” You immediately jumped into action as he laid a hand on the base of his head. When you massaged it you could feel the tension in his muscles and went straight to the shelves to fetch a vial with a clear liquid.

“Take this, it should help with the tension and relieve some of the stress.” You gave him the small bottle and he smiled thankfully.

“Thank you, darling.” Before he could think twice about it, Loki’s lips pecked your cheek in a sweet kiss.

Your face immediately went blank as Loki stood in front of you, paralyzed.

“Uh, I should go.” He gave a curt nod to Ægir and quickly left the infirmary.

All you could hear was the sound of your heart pounding in your ears as warmth grew on your face.

“What was  _that_?” Ægir asked and a huge smirk sat on his lips.

*     *     *     *

Loki stood behind the doors.

He didn’t leave as he had said. As soon as he got out of the room he placed himself against a wall, close enough to the door so he could hear what you and Ægir were talking about.

“Shh!”

“What? No one is here.”

He had to stifle a laugh as he could sense the embarrassment you were feeling.

“I know.” Your tone was flat, trying to mask the whirlwind of emotions you were feeling at that moment.

Ægir raised a brow, thoroughly amused by the situation. “So?”

“So?”

“He  _kissed_  you!”

Rolling your eyes, you scoffed and crossed your arms. “On the cheek.”

“That is weird. It is not normal and you’re as red as a beet.” He exclaimed while snickering slightly. “You  _like_  him. Don’t you?”

Once again your face grew warm and you sent him a murderous look. “Shut up. And no, I do not.”

“You do.”

“It’s impossible! He’s the King!” You said while throwing your arms in the air, trying to show him how ridiculous it sounded but he was not having it.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t like him.” His smirk was starting to annoy you and you had to refrain yourself from smacking it away from his face. “And it seems, that he likes  _you_  back.”

Loki went rigid at that.

Did he?

The truth was, he didn’t even know.

Loki kept listening as Ægir teased you and he didn’t notice the unconscious smile growing on his lips. His heartbeat was going fast in his chest and he felt giddiness coursing through his blood. Perhaps it was a side effect from the vial?

But he knew he was only trying to fool himself.

When he kissed you he did it because it was an unconscious thought of his. He didn’t mean to. But once he did he realized it felt good, as if he had wanted to do that a long time ago.

It was all new territory for him but he found himself wanting more.

And he was surprisingly okay with it.

*     *     *     *

On the other side of the castle, a fuming princess paced around her room plotting her next move.

Everything was going straight to Hel, her plans were ruined and Loki didn’t seem to be tearing himself away from you anytime soon which made her blood boil.

She would not accept such treatment from Loki and she couldn’t care less that he was the King.

She knew what she had to do.

“I will kill your precious healer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with kudos and feedback if u enjoyed it :)


	16. - Sextán -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dramaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what y'all have been waiting for ;) sorry for the delay

It was midnight.

Loki had tried to fall asleep with no success. All he could think of was you and the skin of your cheek under his lips which eventually led him to think about how your lips would feel against his. He knew how good your body fitted in his arms from all those times you had fallen asleep together but he wanted  ~~needed~~  more.

And that led him to your chambers in the middle of the night.

You heard the knocks on your door as you lied on your bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. You weren’t sleepy either, the touch of Loki’s lips against your cheek sending your mind into a frenzy every time you recalled the feeling.

Standing up from your bed, your bare feet padded against the cold floor until you reached the door and opened it, revealing the person you wanted to see the most.

“Loki?”

He looked a bit disheveled but before you could think of something else his hands flew straight to your cheeks, cupping your face between them as he walked inside, closing the door with his foot and pinning you against the wall.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I will stop.” His green eyes shone thanks to the moonlight, easily captivating you.

“W-what?” You barely managed to say, your mind hazy as the sudden closeness between your lips clouded it.

“I want to kiss you so badly.” His voice was hoarse, his throat dry from the sudden change in the atmosphere around you. “I’ve been wanting to for the longest time.” His eyes never left yours, wanting to show you what was he feeling through them. “May I?”

Your mind worked a thousand miles per second trying to grasp what the Hel was happening but with one look at his lips you immediately stopped it and whispered a very faint “Yes.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Loki’s lips captured your upper lip, sending jolts all over your body as your heart threatened to burst out of your chest. He lightly sucked on it before parting his lips so he could close them again but this time on your lower lip.

His mouth felt wonderfully against yours, his rapid breaths fanning over your mouth intoxicating you with his scent. You felt the tip of his tongue curiously wander between your parted lips and you opened them a bit more, granting him more access.

Your hands traveled from the side of his neck to the back of it, lightly scratching his scalp earning you a low moan from him which only managed to encourage you to deepen the kiss, your teeth grazing his lower lip.

Eventually, you had to part from each other but your faces remained close. He pecked your lips twice before fully separating himself from you.

“Darling,” his voice had gone down a few octaves, sounding deeper and raspier than before. “I like you.” The sight of his swollen lips made your chest fill with pride but when you heard what he said you couldn’t believe it. “A lot.”

You gulped, your mind was still foggy from the kiss and his presence. “A-are you serious?”

At this he frowned, creases appearing on his forehead and between his brows. “Why would I lie?”

You shook your head and then lowered it, crossing your arms in front of you and adopting a defensive posture.

“Hey,” grasping your chin he lifted it until he could look at your eyes, reading the truth in them. “You don’t believe me.”

He sounded defeated, the statement taking the excitement from the kiss away from his body and leaving an emptiness he didn’t like.

Raking your fingers through your hair you walked past him wanting to put a bit of distance between you. “I don’t even know what I am feeling, Loki.”

He would be lying if he said that your statement didn’t hurt him. “I cannot tell you what or what not to feel,” he said slowly, making sure you heard the truth in his words. “But if that kiss meant anything for you, then I will gladly wait until you’re ready.”

You dared to look at him and the intensity of his eyes caught you off guard, almost sending your heart into cardiac arrest as you tried to come up with something.

“I will let you rest,” he smiled, taking a hesitant step towards you. “Goodnight, dear.” Placing a kiss on your forehead, he said goodbye and turned on his heel, leaving the room.

And leaving a hole in your heart.

*     *     *     *

The next morning you woke up tired.

It had taken you a while to fall asleep, your mind replaying the kiss over and over again. You had no idea why you said those things when you knew you craved him. It was foolish from your part to try to deny the feelings you had been harboring for the past weeks and it didn’t help you had had a small crush on Loki during your younger years. Even then, you knew it was impossible so you had resigned yourself to admire from afar as he became a Prince.  

Trying to erase Loki form your mind, you thought it was best to get out of the bed and take a bath and that was when you noticed it.

Your sight was still a bit blurry from sleep but once you rubbed it away there was no way of not noticing the multiple bouquets and arrangements of flowers covering every surface in your room.

Your heart rate increased, slightly frightened as to why they were there and who had sent them. Once you were on your feet you walked slowly until you reached the closest bouquet which sat on the floor by the end of your bed. The flowers were incredibly beautiful, you had to admit it. Deep green leafs contrasted beautifully against the pale blue, almost lilac, flowers; and then you noticed the white envelope encrusted between them.

Wasting no time, you snatched it open and stared at the handwriting, your heart about to burst out of your chest.

One word was written on the envelope with cursive handwriting and it was enough to take your breath away.

 _Darling_.

Your shaky fingers struggled to open the envelope and unfold the sheet of paper. Your eyes ran fast across the letter, swallowing every word before you even had time to process them and make out their meaning.

_I don’t mean to impress you with these words but to show you my truth and honesty through them. I am very thankful for having you with me in this realm. I must admit, I wasn’t very fond of you at the beginning. My ego forbade me of it but as the days went by and I realized how foolish I had been, a sudden need to get to know you grew in my heart. Now I can say I long to be with you, you seem to run through my mind every hour of the day and our talks showed me how similar our brains work, you understand me as no one has done before. I owe you many apologies for my behavior; I was being ignorant and all I can do now is ask for your forgiveness and hopefully, you’ll allow me to make it up to you. You are a wonderful woman; you have saved me in ways I never thought possible and for that, I am forever grateful. Know that my heart belongs to you._

_With love, Loki._

Your body gave up, falling on the mattress as the letter in your hand seemed to burn against your fingers. Reading it again, again and again; you waited for the words to dissolve, a mere trick of your imagination. Perhaps you were still dreaming?

But you knew it was very real and your mind was still trying to figure out how in Valhalla those words came out of Loki’s mind and decided to plaster them on paper for you to read.

If his words were true, if he was being  _honest_  as he had stated in the letter, then this might be your chance. This might be the proof you needed to take a step forward and admit your feelings without fearing rejection. But what would you do then? His place was on that throne and he was destined to marry Angrboda and even if it wasn’t her, some other giantess would take her place.

Either way, there was no place for you to be with him. Not in Utgard. If only you were in Asgard  _maybe_  things would be different.

You combed your fingers through your hair, trying to decide what to do next. Should you confront him? Or act as if nothing happened?

But you already knew what you wanted to do.

*     *     *     *

“May I speak with His Majesty?” you asked the guard that stood at the gates of the throne room.

You quickly bathed and dressed after deciding it was best to talk things out with Loki. The yellow Asgardian dress you wore under the big coat of furs swished on the floor as you rocked on your heels, waiting for permission to go in.

“You may enter.”

Nodding your head at the guard, you thanked him before walking past the gates and entering the room. Your eyes immediately saw Loki’s figure sitting on his throne, his posture relaxed as he played with the fabrics of his

Once he noticed you, his eyes lit up and his posture straightened, the ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

“Your Majesty.” You bowed before him under the gazes of a few Lords that lingered around the room, there was no sight of Angrboda, thankfully.

Loki signaled you to raise and with a flick of his hand dismissed everyone but you. “Leave us.”

The Lords curtsied and left and once the room had cleared, Loki descended the steps until he stood a few steps away from you.

“Hello, darling.” His smooth voice graced your ears as a bashful smile appeared on his mouth.

You mirrored his smile, your posture a bit stiff as you felt awkward around him after knowing the extent of his feelings for you. “H-hi.”

“You wished to speak with me?”

His tone almost sounded clueless,  _almost_ , which made the shyness you were feeling fade away to make room for annoyance.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

Tilting his head to the side, he faked confusion. “Don’t know what?” But the glare you sent him made him break his façade and his once confused face turned into a grin. “All right, all right!” Your glare softened but you remained silent, waiting for him to say something. “Did you like the flowers?”

“They are very pretty, thank you,” you sighed, mentally preparing yourself for what was coming. “The letter,” you paused, fleetingly looking at Loki before switching your eyes to the wall behind him. “Do you really mean all of that?”

His mouth opened but he said nothing. His brows furrowed, examining you before letting out a breath and smiling softly.

“I do.”

Before any of you knew what was happening, you threw your arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug. Your eyes closed once you felt him encircle his own arms around your waist and draw a deep breath.

Once you realized the boldness of your actions, you released your hold on him as quick as you could and you felt the familiar warmth burning on your face.

Shaking your head you started to apologize, the embarrassment turning into despair. “Apologies, I-”

But his lips collided against yours, successfully shutting you up. Your hand immediately grabbed him from the back of his head, your fingers curling around the hairs on his nape while his arms encased you and pulled your body against his.

You felt drunk, the kiss gentle yet passionate at the same time. His scent drowned your lungs and you could hear the inhales coming from his nose as he kept kissing you with such feverish you though you might pass out.

Pulling away softly, your eyes traveled to his eyes and saw nothing but affection, making your heart rate fly to the skies. His hands left your waist and enclosed around your hands, placing them on his chest.

Loki was smiling so big, crinkling eyes and his heart pounding wildly on his chest you could feel it. The thought of you reciprocating his feelings only added to his excitement and suddenly he found himself wanting to spend every minute of the day with you.

“Eat with me,” he said out of nowhere, clutching your hands closer to his chest. ”I will ask the cooks for an Asgardian breakfast and then we can spend the rest of the day in the library, there’s a book I’ve been meaning to show you and I know you will–“

“ _What is the meaning of this!?_ ”

In the midst of his rambling, you missed the sound of the gates opening and heeled steps making their way towards you until it was too late. Angrboda looked furious, utterly livid as her eyes switched from you to Loki.

“Your Majesty!” The guard who had been standing outside scrambled to get up from the ground. By the looks of it, she had kicked him in a very unpleasant place.

But what surprised you was that as soon as she noticed the guard, she raised her hand and a second later the gates closed with a loud thud, leaving the guard outside pounding on the door and trying to open it.

Both you and Loki were caught off guard. The Jötnar are not very fond nor wield magic, a trait mostly reserved for the Aesir. You felt Loki’s posture stiffen as he took a step forward and placed you behind him.

Angrboda’s smile looked wicked. Her stormy eyes burning with something unrecognizable. “You are not the only one with access to magic, Loki Laufeyson.”

Her hand opened and a dagger materialized on it before lifting it and aiming it at you. She took a few steps closer and Loki took a step back, keeping you behind his form and preventing you from ending hurt.

The movement was not missed by the princess who growled in response. “It’s her,” she took more steps closer to you and Loki seemed ready to attack in case she tried something. “You want to marry  _her._ ”

“Put that down, immediately!” Not paying attention to her words, Loki yelled at her, wanting to avoid any fatal outcomes.

“No!” Her eyes glowed and her hair flew back, the veins on her neck protruding and the hand that held the dagger, which was still aimed at you, now trembled. “Not until you promise to marry me! It is my  _birthright_  to be Queen.”

The words were too familiar for Loki.

“Put the dagger down.”

Her breaths were ragged, the previously very good looking Princess now looked more like she had lost her mind. Her hair fell on her face, her eyes sunken and her skin had turned into a grey tone. She growled but you could see her hand slowly dropping and you felt yourself relax slightly.

Until she started running at you.

Loki easily intercepted her but she had collided with so much force against him he was left breathless. Angrboda wriggled around his arms, the dagger still in her hand and now aimed at his neck.

“I am the Queen!” She snarled and drew the dagger closer to Loki’s neck.

You felt helpless. You had nothing around you that could be of help, your magic was not powerful enough to use it as a weapon and as much as you knew the basics of combat your mind betrayed you. You thought you could help by walking around them, placing yourself behind her and hitting her from the back.

Unluckily she noticed and flew the dagger behind her, almost hurting you.

“Step away!” Loki yelled at you as he kept struggling to keep Angrboda still.

She lifted her hand again and Loki managed to stop her, his hand grabbing her by her forearm as the dagger now hovered over his head. He kneeled her on the stomach which was enough to distract her and take the dagger from her hands.

“Don’t you dare come closer.” He threatened, aiming the weapon towards her but she smiled in response.

She took a few steps closer and then tried to snatch the dagger from Loki’s hands but her hand ended up encircling itself around the blade, cutting her fingers and drawing blood all over the blade. She seemed unbothered, the mad look on her face startling enough to let you know she was taking this until someone ended up dead.

She charged at him again, materializing another dagger on her free hand but Loki vanished from her sight, teleporting himself right behind her and stabbing the dagger on her back.

Angrboda started to turn around when Loki stabbed her again, this time on her side and twisted the knife. Her mouth was agape and suddenly the veins around her body bulged and turned black, looking similar to the way Loki’s veins around his wound looked.

Her body grew limp and heavy under his arms as she took her last breaths before her eyes glazed over. Loki immediately took a step back, her body falling to the ground as blood flowed out of her wounds.

Angrboda was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with a kudo/feedback if u enjoyed it :)


	17. - Sautján -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the council wants answers after what happened and loki has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and this story is overrrr! sorry for the delay btw, i have been busy with uni :/

After Loki unlocked the gates, a horde of guards, Lords and some council members swarmed into the room.

The first thing they noticed was the lifeless body of Angrboda lying on the floor, surrounded by a poodle of her blood and her eyes still open.

“What happened here!?” One of the Lords asked but his question remained unanswered.

Loki’s face grew stoic as he addressed everyone in the room. “Let the rest of the council know an emergency meeting will be held in five minutes.”

Most of the Lords, who knew they couldn’t attend, grumbled under their breaths before leaving the throne room as the guards took the body out of the room, your eyes focused on the corpse until it disappeared behind the doors.

Loki took a few strides towards you and cupped your face between his hands, his eyes seemed distraught and you could feel his uneasiness.

“Do you want me?” His voice was hoarse but his eyes didn’t leave yours. “Do you see a future with me?” His question had a slightly desperate tone and even though you didn’t know why was he asking you this, you knew what you felt.

“I do.”

He visibly relaxed, his eyes glinting and a smile setting on his lips. “That is all I need.”

He looked up from your eyes and you watched as he searched between the crowds for someone.

“Viðblindi!” Loki called the healer who quickly made his way to you. “Please make sure she’s safe until I finish here.” You frowned but said nothing, Loki kept looking for someone until he spotted them. “Ægir, you should attend this reunion. There are matters that might concern you.”

You saw Ægir’s face grow serious as he nodded. When he noticed you were looking at him he gave you a reassuring smile as you felt Viðblindi pulling you away from the scene, urging you to go to your chambers to keep you safe as Loki had demanded.

You looked over your shoulder only to watch Loki walk up the steps and sit on his throne and before you could hear anything the gates closed.

*     *     *     *

“And well?” one of the giants in the room broke the silence.

Loki took a deep breath and took a moment to choose his words carefully. “Angrboda came into this room with a dagger and tried, multiple times, to kill me and the healer with it,” he dared to look briefly at their reactions but they seemed unfazed. “She also closed the doors with magic, locking the guard out of the room.”

With a nod of his head, Loki urged the guard, who witnessed it all, to step forward and confirm the statement.

The guard nodded back and then spoke. “That is true.”

“How do  _we_  know it’s true?” Another jötunn cut in and the rest started to murmur words of agreement. “Only you, the Asgardian and the Princess were in the room. And how convenient Angrboda is the one who is dead.”

Loki clenched his hands into fists but remained neutral. He knew that was bound to happen. “I would never lie in these kind of matters.”

“Oh, and in which kind you  _do_  lie?”

Snickers could be heard and Loki felt his patience flickering. Ægir noticed and chose to interject in his defense.

“If I may,” he spoke cautiously and when he faced no resistance from the council he continued. “The healers could run a necropsy on Angrboda’s body. Find any anomalies or traces of dark magic.”

This time the crowd remained silent. They seemed to actually consider his idea which, Loki had to admit, was a good one. Finally, the first jötunn spoke again but it was directed at Loki.

“Fine. But keep your Asgardian away. The procedure will be done with jötunn hands.”

Loki sighed in relief.

“Now, why would Angrboda deem your healer a threat to the extent to try to kill her.” The same jötunn spoke, saying out loud the question no one dared to ask, at least not in front of Loki.

“She felt threatened.”

The jötunn’s face scrunched up, confused by Loki’s words. “Why would she feel threatened by a mere Asgardian?”

There was no way of sugar-coating the truth and Loki had no other option but to confess. “Because I care for her. She thought I’d make her my Queen instead of her.”

“That is ridiculous,” another jötunn spoke, disbelief clear in their tone. “Is it not, your Majesty?”

Loki was starting to feel tired of this. “I don’t see how is that any of your concern. If I am interested or not in her it should not matter.”

“Of course it matters,” another jötunn interjected, his crimson eyes burning with rage. “Our biggest quarrel is with the Asgardians. If you care more for her than for the well-being of your people then what are you doing here?”

“Should we not be discussing where did Angrboda get access to dark magic?” Loki tried to steer the discussion back to the main concern. “Ægir is one of the few jötnar with access to magic, perhaps he can do some research about what were her plans and the kind of people she was involved with?”

But the council was not having it.

“We will not accept the healer as our Queen. In fact, she will go back to Asgard and never return. She has done enough damage, now we must find another suitable giantess for the throne.”

Loki looked at Ægir with exasperation but the jötunn only gave him a sad look.

There was no way of winning this so he weighed his options.

Stay, marry someone he’d never feel a connection with, keep putting up with these annoying people but be King. Or go back to Asgard, give you and him a chance, get to see Frigga again but he’d never have a crown on his head.

It was time for a sacrifice.

*     *     *     *

“Are you out of your mind?” You yelled bewildered at what he had just said.

He frowned as he felt you push him away. “I thought you’d be delighted, my dear.”

Loki came back from the meeting and the first thing he told you was that he was abdicating the throne and going back to Asgard so you could be together.

“Your place is here! On the throne!” Your hands flew around, exasperation radiating off of you.

“They have been very clear,” he paused, the memory sour in his head. “They will not accept an Asgardian as their Queen.”

“Loki, we don’t even know how  _this_ ,” you said pointing between him and you. “Will turn out.”

“Our feelings, our relationship looks bad under this society rules,” he tried to persuade you, trying to show you how useless it was for him to stay. “There is nothing for us here.”

After stating his decision to the council, Loki felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew he was making the right decision, he couldn’t wait to get out of that hostile planet and go back to Asgard’s warmth. All he needed was the green light from you.

“Let’s go home, my love,” taking your hands in his, he looked into your eyes and tried to convince you once again, smiling reassuringly at you.

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” you couldn’t deny the offer was very tempting. Going back home was everything you had wanted ever since you set foot in Utgard but it wasn’t fair to Loki. You knew how much he had desired the title. “I will not be the reason why Loki Laufeyson ditched his birthright.”

He shook his head and squeezed your hands before kissing them on the back.

“I am very sure.”

“What about Angrboda?” Your frown appeared once again, your head could not forget the way she had looked as she made the door of the throne room close. “She wielded magic! That’s a very rare occurrence for a jötunn.”

“They said they would look into it but I highly doubt so.” He shrugged his shoulders and noticed his words instead of calming you were only making you more concerned. “They are more focused in getting someone to pull them out of their misery no matter the cost, which is why is suspect they’ll let it slip.”

You opened your mouth to speak but he beat you to it.

“Pack your things and let me know when you’re done.” Loki pecked you on your cheek and then made his way to your door.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to make sure our transportation is ready.” He winked an eye and smiled mischievously at you, making you frown.

What was he up to?

But before you could further question him about it, he was already opening the door so he could make his way to his chambers, leaving you to unpack on your own.

“Hurry up, my darling!”

*     *     *     *

“I will miss you, dear.” Ægir’s arms squeezed you, barely letting you breathe.

You pulled away from each other and gave him a smile. “Thank you for your friendship, Ægir. Know that you are welcome to visit us in Asgard.” You momentarily switched your gaze to Viðblindi who stood next to Ægir and smiled at him. “The same goes to you, Viðblindi.”

You watched as Ægir placed his arm around him and pulled him closer, smiling down at him since Viðblindi was around two inches shorter than him and then kissed the top of his head.

You felt slightly thrown off by their interaction and as you were to comment something Ægir beat you to it.

“We were supposed to tell you soon but with all of this going on there was never a good time to do so.” He briefly grinned at you before looking back at the jötunn healer under his arm.

Loki’s eyebrows raised, he clearly was not expecting that.

“How could you hide this from me!?” Your eyes narrowed at them as you crossed your arms in front of you. “Though now that I think of it I should’ve noticed,” you shook your head wanting to seem upset but the hint of a smile betrayed you. “I’m happy for you, I truly am.”

Loki congratulated them and gently guided you to a certain spot on the ground. You were standing on the top of a small hill with your belongings on your backs and both Ægir and Vidblindi had kindly offered transportation so you wouldn’t have to walk and also made sure you arrived safely.

Loki turned around to face both jötnar and gave them a tight-lipped smile.

“Farewell,” he stretched his hand with theirs before switching his eyes to Ægir and gave him a court nod.“And Ægir? You are welcome in Asgard anytime you wish to visit. You and Viðblindi, of course. No hard feelings left.”

Ægir’s broad smile was contagious and made you smile, although you had no idea he was about to  _almost_  screw everything up. “Thank you, Loka–”

“Don’t you dare.”

With a murderous look, Loki stopped him and both Ægir and you laughed as you felt Loki slip his hand around your waist and pull you against his side.

“Heimdall!” He yelled to the skies and then looked down at you and smirked. “Open the Bifrost.”

Your heart pounded wildly, anxious to land on Asgard,  _home_ , after the longest and coldest weeks of your life.

Blinding colors wrapped around your bodies and the blurry sight of your friends quickly faded as you soared through the universe, your hands clutching tightly at Loki’s. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched you marvel at the galaxies around you. Feeling his own heart soar inside his body he squeezed your hand, successfully catching your attention.

You lifted your head and looked at him, the colors of the universe shinning on your eyes making you the most beautiful sight Loki had seen in centuries.

Seconds later your feet landed on a hard surface and the colors dissipated, a golden room taking its place and then your eyes landed on Asgard’s gatekeeper who stood at the same place he was when you left.

And that was when you knew,

that you were at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me with a kudo/feedback if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
